The Boy Who Lived in America
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: Ryan needed all of their attention, Dumbledore said. Harry wouldn't be safe. So James and Lily part with their youngest son on Dumbledore's promise of sending him to a good orphanage in America. Through a turn of events the infant ends up with none other than a pureblood family in New York. How will fate change with Harry being raised as an American Wizard? Harry Potter/Male OC.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do own my OC's and made up American Wizarding World._**

 ** _A/N: This has been in the back of my head for so long I have to do it guys I'm sorry I have too many stories RIP me._**

 ** _Warning: This is going to have homosexual relationships in it so if you act/review like an angry twelve year old because of it, I WARNED YOU._**

* * *

 **Halloween, 1981. Godric's Hollow.**

The door busted open with a _crack_ , instantly waking the two babies who previously slept without a sound. Now two wailing cries filled the air, along with near silent footsteps on the hardwood floors of the nursery. The only light in the room came from the window, where the curtains were opened to allow moonlight to shine through the glass panes. It highlighted the pastel, warm themed room that held the Potter twins. A wooden crib was set against the wall and had several stuffed toys in it that the infants played with. Red eyes surveyed the scene as a coy smile played on the mans lips.

What a perfect scene for murder.

The babysitter was already dead in the living room, of course. As soon as he'd broken into the house, the brave young woman had spun around, wand in hand, with a curse on her lips. She never stood a chance. With a green light and mumbled spell, the Dark Lord added another bloody signature to his long list of murders. Now, standing in the nursery with two sets of teary eyes looking back at him, one set bright green and one set warm brown, he knew he was about to add another two. Standing back, with a sick smile, he raised his wand and looked the children dead in the face.

He wanted to see the light leave their eyes when he ended them.

"AVADA KADAVERA!" His high, shrill voice screamed as poison green light burst forth from his wand.

Four sets of urgent footsteps rushed up the staircase, having seen the dead body when they entered the house, and arrived at the door just to see the green light of the killing curse hit the two innocent children. Lily Potter watched with vacant eyes, her heart clenching in her chest, as her two sons died. A hollow cry, shaky legs, and before she knew it she was falling. Only her husband, James, kept her on her feet as he wrapped his arms around her middle, hugging her from the back. She felt her shoulder dampen and she knew she wasn't the only heartbroken parent. Both of them trembled in grief, holding each other as though they were about to die, as Sirius Black clenched his fists in anger and Albus Dumbledore watched two young lives end before they even began in sorrow. Right as Voldemort let out a triumphant screech, it turned to one of pain.

Just as Dumbledore stepped forward to chase the Dark Lord out of the house plagued with death, as he was certainly the only one capable of doing such, Voldemort fell to the ground. The four adults watched in shock as the two babies squirmed and cried in their crib. Ryan practically laid on top of Harry, as though he was shielding the younger twin from harm. James and Lily both cried out, practically stumbling over each other to get to the crib. Lily scooped up Ryan while James held Harry close, both crying as they tried to hug each other and their sons at the same time.

"How...?" Sirius looked at the scene with wide eyes, "How did this-?"

"We do not know, but let us rejoice!" Albus smiled, "The twins are unharmed!"

As the man made his way over to the Potter Family, who were all still sobbing and hugging, Sirius frowned and kicked at the floor. Someone still _died_ though. Elle Gardener, one of Lily's best friends from Hogwarts and the twins godmother, had been murdered that night. He knew no one was thinking of that, that they were just happy the twins were okay, and he was too, it just hurt to loose another friend. He only had so many and, after that, he had no family to fall back on. However, when Dumbledore began speaking with James and Lily he too joined them.

"H-how did this happen? Is Voldemort...is he dead?" Lily's eyes were red from crying as she hugged James and her children.

"He is not dead but vanquished." Dumbledore spoke gravely, "You see these scars, I believe Harry's is from falling debris but look here at Ryan's."

On their foreheads, everyone noticed, the boys both had small scars that would soon be covered up by their fringe. On Harry it was a lightning bolt etched into his skin, a bit bloody with some cuts surrounding it. Ryan's, though, was strange. It wasn't a distinct shape, more like a star exploding on his forehead. It reminded them of a firework. His, too, bled like Harry's which made both James and Lily panic.

"We need to heal them!" Lily pulled her wand out, "They're bleeding, I won't have my sons bleeding-!"

"Not so fast." Dumbledore gently interrupted, "Let me explain."

Lily pursed her lips but nodded, allowing Dumbledore to continue, "Do you see the way Ryan's looks a bit like a place of impact? Say you punched a wall and left a crater while cracks fanned around it. Ryan's scar seems to be that crater. I estimate that, what with the way he laid over Harry, that the killing curse hit Ryan and he blocked it. Ryan Potter, the boy-who-lived saved his brother and vanquished Voldemort!"

James, still hugging harry, reached out and tousled Ryan's tufts of brown hair, "You saved your little brother Ryo! You saved us all!"

Lily swatted at James's arm, "Stop it! You're going to jostle Harry, who we _still need to heal_. He is _bleeding_ , and if you do not let me take care of my son, I swear-!"

Dumbledore saw her getting worked up and backed away, hands up in a semblance of retreat. Sirius almost laughed, only Lily Potter could make one of the strongest wizards in the world weary.

"Here, Sirius. Hold Ryan for James to heal while I heal Harry." The red headed woman passed him the boy-who-lived, taking Harry from her husband.

"Why can't I just hold Ryan and heal him?" James questioned

Lily stared at him for a few moments, "I don't trust you not to drop him."

Once it was all said and done, the four wizards and two babies returned to the living room to confront the body of Elle. Lily shed a few tears for her friend, but she was all cried out by the time Dumbledore vanished the body so they could give the brave woman a proper burial later. The four set on couches and chair, Lily and James holding their kids tightly as they saw Dumbledore looked grim. No good news could come from that, they were sure.

"We need to talk about Harry." He spoke, looking at the green eye boy sleeping in his mothers arms.

"What about him?" James narrowed his eyes

"His safety, James." Dumbledore frowned, "The Dark Lord is not vanquished forever and, when he comes back because he _will_ , Ryan will have to fight him. Harry will just be a target."

"What are we supposed to do?" Lily narrowed her eyes, "We'll just train them both. So they can protect themselves."

"Has Harry even showed any signs of magic?" The old man raised an eyebrow

"No but-!" Lily tried to continue, but Dumbledore had his answer

"And Ryan has?"

"It's still early." James pursed his lips

"You showed magic early as well James. It's a Potter trait." Dumbledore sighed, "James, Lily, I fear Harry might be a squib."

"He's _not_." Lily insisted, "He's barely a year old, he has time!"

"Yet his _twin_ brother has already shown signs? That's improbable, Lily." The headmaster frowned, "Even still, he'll be significantly less powerful than Ryan at this rate. Your older son seems to be a powerhouse already, but Harry is not."

"Just cut to the chase." James snapped, "What are you getting at?"

"You need to send Harry away."

"No!" The firm statements came from not only the parents, but Sirius as well.

"Think about it!" The man insisted, "If you raise Harry, he'll be a target to hurt you and Ryan by not only the Dark Lord when he comes back, but his current vengeful followers when they get wind of their masters death. Even if he makes it to his eleventh year of life, if he's a squib as I suspect Ryan will not be able to protect his while Harry is at muggle school and Ryan is at Hogwarts. Even still, someone might capture Harry to bait Ryan in to turning himself over to Voldemort when he returns. I'm saying this for not only Harry's safety, but Ryan's as well. Send Harry away."

Lily's lip trembled as she looked down at the baby boy in her arms, "I cannot lose my son."

"Would you rather have him safe somewhere else, or dead within your sight?"

James wrapped an arm around Lily, "Where will we send him?"

"An orphanage in the United States of America. Voldemort and his followers will never look there, he will be safe and we can collect him after we know all is well."

Lily closed her eyes, a few tear escaping, as she whispered to Harry, "I'm sorry, my baby boy. You'll always be mommy's little man, okay? Don't forget it."

James and Lily said their tearful goodbyes and, with the flash of a wand, Harry was sent to America.

* * *

 **November 1st, 1981. Albany, New York.**

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you look at the situation, Albus Dumbledore did not know as much about the United States as he liked to think. Europe though North America in general was a magical wasteland, no self respecting witch or wizard lived there and magic never stuck. They were wrong, though. Many old, wealthy families had moved to colonial America back in the 1600's and 1700's and remained today. Pureblood families even, rich with magic and culture and power. In the center of it all stood New York.

However, we're focusing on one house not the entire magical population of New York. On the outskirts of Albany, tucked in the woods that surround the Catskill Mountain, sat a grand manner. With its elegant caramel masonry and it's cobblestone walkways, the manor is one to be envied. It belonged to one of the oldest, wealthiest magical families in the American Wizarding World. The Speir Family. As Dumbledore was unaware of the exact location of the orphanage in America, magic did what it always did and ran with his uncertainness. It filled in the gaps of information with its own, and that's how a green eyed infant flashed into existence of the doorstep of Speir Manor.

Lucilla Speir nèe King was a young woman who both married young and birthed young. The eldest daughter of the King Family, married into another wealthy and powerful family, gave her husband a daughter and a son in the four years they were married. At 17 she gave birth to Darren, who was quickly followed by his sister Lilith only a year later. The young, powerful couple were happy with their family and friends that surrounded them in New York and had no inclination if the future that would come to be as a result of Lucilla opening the door that cold November morning.

"Oh my!" The young, twenty two year old woman gasped, "Martyn! Martyn, put Lilith down and bring me a blanket and warm bottle of formula!"

Hearing his wife's screams, Martyn laid his youngest child down in her crib and rushed to get the things she asked for. He hadn't a single clue what she was carrying on about, but Lucilla was normally a composed woman so it must be serious if she's making a fuss. He quickly gathered a warm, knitted blanket and bottle of formula and ran into the Entry Hall to his wife holding a young infant who didn't even appear to be a year old yet.

"Who is that?" Martyn asked as he approached the two and helped his wife swaddle to cold child in the blanket, "Who's baby is that? And why the hell did they leave him on our front door? Do they know how cold it is down here in November? Fucking shit, the kid coulda died!"

Lucilla pursed her lips as she began to feed the infant who began to regain consciousness, "I don't _know_. We can't abandon him though! Obviously he's magical, if he's magical we can't take him to an orphanage. Not only would it not be right, but do you know how frowned upon that would be? If anyone ever found out, we'd be ruined!"

The man shook his head, "Whoever abandoned this child should be ruined. Magical children are cherished, not abandoned! Do they know what horrible results would come of just poofing him out into the world? What if he was left with a No-Maj? What if they saw his accidental magic?"

"Well he wasn't left with a No-Maj and we aren't going to just poof him out into the world. Now, we need to decide. Will we take him to the Congress and shove him off on another family? Or will we raise him?"

"We'll raise him, he'll grow up with Darren and Lilith. Did they leave his name anywhere?"

The woman snorted, "Stuck a note to the blanket. Harry James Potter, it said. Obviously that'll change."

The man smirked, "Obviously. How does Harrison Eloi Speir sound to you?"

"Sounds great." Lucilla huffed, "Now I need to go create another crib in his room. We'll need to go to the Alley tomorrow to get more diapers and formula. Hell, whouda thought I'd have three kids by twenty two?"


	2. The Blood Adoption

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do own my OC's and made up American Wizarding World._**

 ** _A/N: Two updates in one day are coming up! Be prepared for the next one right after this one ;)_**

 ** _Warning: This is going to have homosexual relationships in it so if you act/review like an angry twelve year old because of it, I WARNED YOU._**

* * *

 **November 3rd, 1981. Albany, New York.**

Lucilla took the knife, and old Speir Family blade carved with ritual runes, and sliced a thin line into her palm. Holding her hand out over the basin, she allowed her blood to fall freely into the water below. It was a solution of herbs and various ingredients that she didn't recognize, Martyn had always been the go to potion master in her life, but it smelled sweet and greatly conflicted with the metallic scent of blood. Passing the knife to her husband, he sliced his hand and allowed his blood to fall into the basin as well, mixing with his wives and the solution. The water had turned from a shimmery golden color to a swampy brown in a matter of seconds, concerning Lucilla. She thought it was supposed to turn gold, not brown. She trusted Martyn though, and watched as he gently took Darren's hand and added his blood to the mixture. He repeated this process with Lilith, then turned away from the basin and retrieved Harry from where he was sitting quietly in the back, nearly falling asleep.

"It won't hurt him?" Lucilla watched the boy that would soon be her son, "Well, it won't hurt him too badly?"

"Just a slight sting, is all." Martyn responded quietly, sitting Harry on the table by the basin.

He extended the boys arm over the basin and forced the small hand open. At this point, Harry began to squirm and fuss though not to extremes. Martyn quickly made a small incision in the boys palm, causing tears to appear in green eyes, but as soon as the blood fell into the basin the cut healed immediately. Lucilla quickly swept Harry up and gently hushed him, rocking the infant back and forth in her arms and quietly humming to him. Martyn allowed both his hands to hover over the now dark red mixture as he began to speak.

" _Concede sanguinem miscere, patiuntur languores curarent, ut sine hoc genere toto. Ut ita fieret_." Martyn spoke, the magic channeling ring on his left hand glowing a bright blue color.

The mixture seemed to stir itself, the red mixture lightening until it turned a bright white and seemed to glow. Lucilla and all the kids squinted and turned away, and when they were able to look back they saw the elixir settling into a glittering gold mixture. Martyn removed his hands from over the basin and retrieved the goblet from the table he had laid the knife on. He emptied the contents of the basin into the goblet and took a deep swig. He then handed it to his wife who, scrunching her nose, also took a fast drink. She guided Darren and Lilith to do the same before, finally, she helped Harry down the last of the elixir.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, causing Lucilla to worry. Surely Martyn didn't screw that up, he was always the best at potions, but her doubts were quickly erased when she felt the fire race through her veins. Blood adoption was always tricky business, but it was useful for magical families who wished to adopt. Blood was powerful, and what ran through your veins could change a lot of things later in your life. Now it would be undisputable to anyone that Harry was their child, as the Speir and King Family blood mixed ran through his veins, along with all of their ancestors.

Lucilla held Harry as he began to cry, she knew it burned a little and the poor boy wasn't accustomed to pain. She did feel a little bit of pride in her chest when she saw Darren and Lilith only cringe, but not cry. They'd grow to be strong, just as Harry would, she knew. Eventually the pain subsided, and she could see the slight changes in the babe she held in her arms. He still had those startling green eyes, but they had traces of the King Family gold in them. It was a little ring of golden coloring around the pupil, a dominant trait that Lucilla's family had held for centuries. His black hair had lightened to a very dark brown, matching Martyn's hair. His skin was a bit darker now as well but, other than that, nothing else had changed.

"It is done." Lucilla sighed and kneeled to her children's height, "Darren, Lilith, come greet your new brother. He will now be called Harrison Eloi Speir, third in line to become head of the Speir Family."

Darren smiled wide and jumped up from where he was sitting and raced over to greet the baby in his mom's arms. Looking at Harry with wide blue eyes, he laughed which made Harry laugh. Soon both boys were giggling uncontrollably, causing Lucilla and Martyn to shake their heads. Lilith came over as well, a bit more hesitant and shy than her older brother but, when Harry smiled and giggled at her, she smiled back as well.

"You'll spell up the birth certificate and ancestry?" Martyn asked, beginning to clean up.

"Yeah." His wife sighed and shook her head, "I wonder who we'll see on it. I mean, concerning his former family. They'll still be listed but...I'm worried, Martyn. What if they want him back later?"

"Hey, don't think like that." Martyn set his rag down, walking over to wrap his arms around his wife. He looked down at her and the baby she held, now his son, and he was sure he wouldn't let anything take the boy from them, "He's out son now. If they want him back they'll have a hell of a fight on their hands. I imagine by that time Darren and Lilith will be older and more attached than they already are. Imagine that, with their Speir and King blood, they'll grow to be little spitfires when protecting their younger brother, I imagine."

Lucilla snorted, "I guess you're right. Anyways, you finish cleaning up here then put the kids to bed. I'll go get Harry's new birth certificate and ancestry so we can add them to Darren and Lilith's in the family vaults. Fucking Congress and their rules."

"Have fun staying up all night doing that." Martyn snickered

"Whatever." Lucilla rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek before taking Harry up to her study.

* * *

"Okay, Harry!" Lucilla sighed, "You ready little man! We're gonna get your inheritance and ancestry and all that bullshit the Congress requires!"

Placing her left hand over Harry's bare chest, " _Ostendo familia et virtute_."

The King pendant around her neck glowed a bright gold as veins of light travelled out from her hand and around Harry's body. The air seemed to shimmer as the documents began to form, three pieces of parchment ready for Lucilla to grab. Taking her free hand, the American woman grabbed the three sheets and poured magic into them to finish the spell, the words slowly scrawling themselves out on the pieces of paper.

Removing her hand from the baby's chest, Lucilla looked at the three pieces of thick parchment in her hand. The first one was his family tree and where it showed his parents the names Lucilla Speir nee King and Martyn Speir were there before it branched off into the older generations of the Speir and King Families. Under their names, though, in parenthesis were two other names; Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter were scrawled in fine print, showing their former relation to the baby. Also branching off from her and her husbands names were Darren and Lilith, connecting to Harry's name and showing their status as siblings. Though, much to her shock, in parenthesis under her children's names was another name; Ryan Potter was in fine print just as Lily and James were.

Harry had a brother? Why were both of them not sent to the same place? Or did these people called Lily and James Potter only keep one son? Frowning, Lucilla decided not to dwell on the fact and carefully folded the long parchment, setting it aside. Next was his birth certificate, proudly proclaiming his birth information and the information of his blood adoption.

 _Harrison Eloi Speir_

 _Formerly Harry James Potter_

 _Blood Status: Half-blood (Previously), Pureblood (As of Blood Adoption)_

 _Born July 31st, 1980 to James Potter and Lily Potter née_ _Evans_

 _Birthed at St. Mungo's Hospital in London, England at 9:33 pm_

 _Blood Adopted by Martyn Speir and Lucilla Speir née King_

So he was about fifteen months old? Nodding to herself, she mentally filed that date away to put on her calendar along with Darren and Lilith's birthdays. She was a bit surprised he was born overseas, it was unusual for the British Wizarding World to contact the American Wizarding World, mostly because they don't have a clue exactly how big the magical community is in the United States. It was curious how Harry ended up here, she couldn't help but wonder if these parents of his even knew where they were sending him, but she didn't dwell on it. The last document was his inheritance, it was uncommon in Britain to get one of these but in America it was standard that each baby was given an inheritance document upon their birth. It showed exactly what affinities they had for what magic so they could take specialized classes when they went to one of America's wizarding schools. Lucilla raised her eyebrows at the long list, but she supposed he did have four families to inherit things from.

 _The Inheritance of Harrison Eloi Speir_

 _(Formerly Harry James Potter)_

 _Paternal Inheritance_

 _Potter Family (Null via Blood Adoption)_

 _Peverell Family (via Potter Family, Null)_

 _Black Family (via Potter Family, Null)_

 _Speir Family (via Blood Adoption)_

 _Devereaux Family (via Speir Family)_

 _Thiel Family (via Speir Family)_

 _Maternal Inheritance_

 _Evans Family (Null via Blood Adoption)_

 _Beaufoy Family (via Evans Family, Null)_

 _King Family (via Blood Adoption)_

 _Fletcher Family (via King Family)_

 _Gale Family (via King Family)_

 _Rite of Conquest Inheritance_

 _Gaunt Family_

 _Slytherin Family (via Gaunt Family)_

 _Peverell Family (via Gaunt Family)_

Lucilla whistled, looking down at Harry, "Wow, little man! You got a lot of family connections, huh?"

Folding up the ancestry, she added it to the piled with his birth certificate and ancestry. Waving her hand, she spoke, " _Igitur evanescunt_!"

In a whirl, the papers flew into her open desk drawer before Lucilla closed it with a snap. Picking up Harry, she kissed him on the forehead before taking him to bed. It had been a crazy day and if _she_ was dead tired, Harry had to be as well.


	3. The Medium

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, I do own my OC's and made up American Wizarding World._**

 ** _A/N: This has taken me so long forgive me pls._**

 ** _Warning: This is going to have homosexual relationships in it so if you act/review like an angry twelve year old because of it, I WARNED YOU._**

* * *

 **July 31st, 1987. Godric's Hollow.**

Lily smiles, watching James help Ryan on his practice broom. Their son had inherited his fathers talent for flying, though he was a bit more aggressive in his style than James. She'd say he'd make a good Beater, or even a chaser if he wanted. Then again, she didn't really know much about the sport. It all went over head, and she was depending on the boys to explain it to her son. James and Sirius especially loved teaching Ryan things regarding pranks and flying and, though Remus controlled himself more regarding pranks, Lily knew he definitely helped stroke her sons mischief streak.

Continuing around the table, placing plates and cups down along with red and gold party hats, she straightened out the table cloth and wiped her forehead. It was scorching outside and she really didn't understand how Sirius, who was sat under one of their shade trees with Remus, could wear a leather jacket. Glancing over at the two, they were both smiling but disappointment lingered in the pureblood's expression. Turning from them abruptly, Lily tried to push the memories away. Memories of a green eyes baby boy with tufts of dark hair. Memories of him floating on the children's broom they'd gotten for both of their boys on the twins first birthday. Memories of singing him and his brother a lullaby every night. Memories of sending him away in a flash of white light to some orphanage across an ocean.

It pained her more than anyone would ever know, and she knew Sirius hadn't ever forgiven them for it. He loved his godson more than anything, him and Elle both had. They loved Ryan too, of course, but their other son had Remus and Andromeda to dote on him. So they coddled Harry to the extremes, showing him in as much love as his own parents did. Now Elle was dead, Harry was gone, and Lily and James had lost a close friend. He'd never say it, that she knew, but Sirius resented them more than James thought. Her husband was naïve when it came to things like that and he had been convinced that Sirius had let it go a couple years back. He didn't seem to notice the way Sirius called James by his own birth name, yet still called Remus by his Marauder nickname. It was always 'James and Moony', never 'Prongs and Moony'. Honestly, Lily didn't blame him for not forgiving James and herself.

She still hadn't forgiven them, either.

"Lils!" She heard her husbands shout, "Look! Look! He's got it! He's a natural!"

Ryan was zooming around on the broom, flying like a seven year old prodigy, and Lily's heart swelled. They might have lost a son, but they still had one perfect little boy the care for. James, early on after sending Harry away, had tried to comfort her. He said that they'd kept the one they could raise best, that Harry was just a Squib and he'd need to be sent to a muggle school. It'd be better if he was adopted by a family who knew nothing of magic. It would keep him safe and he'd grow up in a place he belonged. She never agreed with that. She hated the thought of another woman being the mother Harry needed, of another family being there and giving him love. _They_ could do that, her and James and Sirius and Remus. They could love him and help him grow, his magical capabilities or lack thereof be damned. However, watching Ryan now, a small part of her agreed. Harry would surely be jealous because, despite everything, Ryan was the Boy-Who-Lived. He had the magic, the fame, he got to go to Hogwarts. Harry wouldn't have had any of that and, no matter how much love his parents gave to him to make up for it, nothing else would ever be enough.

Smiling, she finished laying the plates out and subduing her guilt. She pushed away the dark thoughts, or tried to. Did Harry even know it was his birthday? Was he holed up in some ratty orphanage? Did his new family mistreat or abuse him? Was he neglected? She didn't know and she tried not to care. She couldn't change what had happened now. So she threw out her arms when little Ryan came running to her in joy, picked him up and spun him and told him how proud she was of him. Her little man, her little Ryo, their little savior.

James came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as she held Ryan, kissing her and their son on the cheek. Then he turned to where the food table was and motion for Remus and Sirius, who were slowly making their way over, to hurry up.

"C'mon Padfoot, Moony! It's gonna get cold!"

So they all sat down at the table, and Lily ignored Sirius's sad look when he saw the cake that read _Happy Birthday Ryan_ because she knew what he was thinking. She was thinking it too. She could almost imagine the _and Harry_ added on to it, she could almost see her second son she gave up sitting next to her baby boy. It was for Harry's safety, though, and that's all that mattered. The green eyed boy was out of her life and, as the saying goes, out of sight out of mind. She tried her best to forget about him as she knew James did, and as she wished Sirius and Remus would.

* * *

 **Same day. Albany, New York.**

"C'mon, hun. Pick one out."

Lucilla stood behind her husband in the family vault, located in the basement of the manor, with her two oldest behind her watching in anticipation. Today was a big day, it was Harry's birthday or, to be more specific, his seventh birthday. The number seven was sacred in American Wizarding culture, as well as in No-Maj culture. It was considered lucky to everyday citizens, many drawing the luck to religious reasons such as God made the universe in seven days and the seven deadly sins. To magical families, though, it held even more significance. The Sorcerer Alaric, the most powerful magic user that first step foot in the New World so many centuries ago, was supposedly seven when he discovered his magic. Alaric was the one who set up settlements in the colony called America, he was the one who first taught people how to control their magic and hide it away to protect themselves. He was the father of Geoffrey the Great, the wizard who married Celeste the Wise and who, together with his wife, built the first magical school in the United States of America.

It became customary, then, to introduce your child to true magic at the age of seven. That meant, in modern times, that they got their medium. Mediums are very important to young magic users as it's what helps them channel their magic from their core. A medium stays with a magic user until they die, and they usually stay in the family. Pureblood families especially, as mediums are usually family relics. Lucilla chose a King Family ring when she was seven, as her husband chose a Speir Family pendant. As it was, Lilith and Darren had already chosen their choice mediums and now it was their youngest child's turn.

"Anything?" Harry turned to look at her with big eyes, "Are you sure, mom?"

"Course I am, sweetie, everyone gets their medium at your age. You know that from your history lessons. Now hurry, we still got a party to celebrate, kid!"

Harry set off, sifting through the room and looking at the shelves stacked with old jewelry and weapons and staffs and even the few odd wands. It was rare to see a magic user from the States, or really from North America in general, using a wand. That was a European thing and, while it wasn't looked down upon, you were given a few odd looks and occasionally asked if you had family in Europe. It was hard to even procure a wand in the States and other areas surrounding it as there wasn't a high demand for them and everyone really stuck to their family mediums unless they were a No-Maj born. Then, of course, you went to Vessey Plaza. It was a large, open shopping street that was hidden to those without magical or creature blood in their veins. A brick wall seemingly cut off one of the alleyways beside the Brookfield Place but and you took your medium and channeled your magic into the stones, a whole new world opened up.

His interest caught on one of the staffs, specifically a rather old one in the back of the collection. Long and bronze, more than twice the size of Harry himself given his young age, it was and old but sturdy staff. Lacking the fancy trinkets and baubles that made staffs appealing to most, this one was rather simple in comparison. It was a simple, thin bronze staff that had a flattened oval like piece at the head of it that held a large, shining stone. Nearly see through, it took up a large majority of the head of the staff. Overall, the thing looked pretty old fashioned and elegant. Snatching it off of the display case that held the staffs, he smiled wide and nodded at his mom.

Martyn came forward and took the thing from him, whistling as though impressed, "I haven't seen this thing used in forever. no one when I was a kid used it, but I'm pretty sure a portrait of one of our ancestors from the 1800's posed with it as their medium in a portrait. We'll have to go to the gallery hall one day and check it out, sound good?"

"Yeah!" Harry reached out for the object, "Can I keep it with me?"

"If you think you can handle it." Lucilla's eyebrows drew together, "Most kids choose a ring, or a necklace. Very few decide on a staff."

" _Please_ , mom!" His lower lip jutted out into a pout, "I'll be careful!"

"If you promise to not hurt yourself or anyone else with it, you can keep it." Martyn looked over at his wife, "Sound good, Lucy?"

"I guess." The woman sighed, "Now lets go. I've gotta get the cake out of the oven before it burns."

"Oh!" Lilith spoke up, grabbing her moms arm, "I forgot to ask! Can I help ice the cake?"

"Sure. It's gonna be a huge one, so I'd appreciate the help." She reached out and brushed her husbands shoulder to grab his attention, "You think you can get the boys dressed by five?"

"Yeah, I think I can manage." He rolled his eyes, "You and Lilith gonna have enough time to get dressed with that monster of a cake you're baking?"

"We should. We'll probably be done by four, since it's one now, and we'll shower and get dressed then head on downstairs to greet the guests with you boys. I assume the dining hall and ballroom are both cleared out?"

"Darren helped me with it early yesterday."

"Okay, good."

With that, the vault doors closed and the family parted ways to get ready for the Birthday Party. A lot of people were attending and Harry was pretty sure that meant he had to wear a suit like he did for any other party. groaning as he went upstairs to shower, he already knew this entire thing would be a chore. The only upside was now he only had two years until Catskill Academy, and he had his medium now.


	4. Tight Lipped Smiles

**Later That Day.**

His mother was a frazzled mess, though she usually was when she hosted parties. She rushed about the room, greeting guests with smiled and hugs for close friends, as her husband tried his best to keep her from working herself into the ground. Lilith and Harry had gotten put on door opening, or as their mother called it 'greeting', duty. It was boring as all hell, and Darren got off because he'd been the greeter last time and apparently it was their turn. So every time a new guest came in Lilith did a little curtsey and Harry smiled and bowed a little, causing the older men and women to coo and talk about how adorable they both were. Harry met a few new kids his age, and saw some old friends from play groups and past parties. Then, all of a sudden, Lilith let out a little gasp and tugged Harry's arm, pointing towards the top of the stairway where a family had gathered.

A tall, intimidating and blonde haired woman stood at the side of what Harry could only assume was her husband. He had significantly paler skin and brown hair, very much the contrast to his wife. Three children surrounded them, the oldest seeming to be Darren's age and the youngest looking to be two or three. They both greatly resembled their mother, all blonde hair and long limbs and hazel eyes, looking much different than the middle child who looked to be Harry's age. Pale skin, brown eyes, and brown hair indicated that he had gotten everything from his dad.

"That's the Roque Family!" Lilith tugged his arm once more, "Oh, do you see the oldest boy? That's Marcellus, he's a year older than me, but he's very handsome, isn't he?"

"Um..." Harry helplessly shrugged his shoulders, "I guess."

"Oh, I shouldn't have asked you!" He voice grew quieter as the family descended the stairs, "Your just a seven year old!"

"A seven year old with a staff!" Harry tried to refrain from pouting. He had his medium, he was going to start training! It's not like he was a child anymore!

"Shush!" She quietly snapped before dropping into a curtsey and projecting her voice to sound louder and more confident, "It's a pleasure to have you Mr. Roque, Mrs. Roque. I hope your stay is pleasant."

"Thank you, hun." The woman smiled tersely down at them, "I'm sure we'll have a wonderful afternoon."

The man who held her arm nodded his agreement, before moving them both along to mingle with the other guests. The eldest boy, Marcellus, held the young toddlers hand as he dashed off to find other children to play with. Ignoring Lilith's crestfallen look, as though she had wanted to be noticed by the older boy, Harry turned his attention to the boy still standing at the base of the stairs, looking at Harry in curiosity. Eventually he bounded towards them, a curious look in his eyes.

"You look like you're my age!" He spoke quickly, "What year are you going to Catskill?"

Harry smiled at the brown eyed boy, "1989."

"Me too!" The kid smiled, a tight lipped smile that seemed a bit strained, "That's what dad says at least. My mom says I might not go until 1990, but I think she's just being stupid."

"What's your name?" Harry quirked an eyebrow up, "Mines Harrison Speir, but just call me Harry. Everyone does anyway."

"Adrian Roque!" The boy turned his head in the direction of where his siblings had gone off, "Do you wanna go play?"

"I don't think I-"

Harry was cut off by a hand falling on his shoulder and, turning, he saw none other than Darren standing there with an exasperated expression, "Go on and play. I'll take door duty with Lil."

"Yes!" Harry practically jumped up in the air to hug his, keep in mind much taller, brother, "Thank you! Thank you, Ren!"

Rolling his eyes, Darren nodded before trudging next to Lilith by the bottom of the stairs. Adrian made quick work of grabbing Harry's hand and towing him off to where all the children were playing. As they rushed through the large dancing room, dodging ladies in dresses and men with canes, the made it to one of the hallways that branched off from the large rotunda that eventually led to an outside courtyard. They had to go through the Hall of Portraits, which felt like it was miles long, and Harry suddenly wished he'd brought his staff. He thinks he could identify it from memory, but he really wanted to compare the picture and the actual thing. Find out about the person that used it before him.

"How'd you even know where you're going?" Harry tore his mind from his medium, content to wait until his father brought him down to look at the portraits, "Have you been here before?"

"To other parties here? Yeah." Adrian was absentmindedly looking at the pictures of the Speir Family as they passed by, "I've come here a few times actually when I was a toddler, I think. Couldn't come the past few years before this, though, cause I got really sick. I just know where the courtyard is cause my dad told me to go straight there. He's been here a thousand times for potions, y'know. Your dad is one of the best Masters out there!"

Things lapsed into a comfortable silence as Adrian continued to look at the pictures before, all of a sudden, he stopped, "That's Fulton Speir! He's in all my Magical History textbooks!"

Harry cracked a grin, "Yeah, my great grandpa. He died a few years ago, when I was five, but I remember him a little."

"You've talked to him?" Adrian turned to Harry with wide eyes, "You've talked to the man who created the...ah, crap what's the official title...?"

"The Hypothesis of the Elixir of the Living Dead?" Harry shook his head, "Trust me, my dad made sure we all knew about _that_."

"Yeah, that's it!" Adrian practically had stars in his eyes, "I can't believe you're related to Fulton Speir..."

"Hey!" Harry snapped

"No, sorry, I didn't mean that in a bad way it's just..." Adrian scratched the back of his head, "That guy's a legend! He's the first to ever create even a hypothesis to cure vampirism!"

"I guess so."

"Your dad has got some ginormous shoes to fill. I mean, my family knows the feeling, but still. Gotta be tough."

Harry tried to think back on his history lessons, where he had practically memorized every single magical family in existence. Adrian Roque...Roque...the Roque Family! They were the only known direct descendants of the Sorcerer Alaric, his son Geoffrey the Great, and Geoffrey's wife Celeste the Wise. Hell, they were practically royalty in Wizarding America, their ancestors having opened the first magical institute on North American soil. Catskill Academy for Magical Beings, the very school Harry was going to when he turned nine.

"Yeah, I can imagine."

It made Harry happy that he had no shoes to fill, no greater purpose. All he had to do was get through his magical schooling with top ranks, then he wanted to become part of the Magical Bureau of Defense. Their department in the Magical Congress building was comparable to what the Pentagon was to the Government. They were the first line of defense, they were the ones who stopped magical criminals and, should a Dark Lord ever try to arise in the United States or the surrounding countries, they would be the ones to take them out. Harry's own grandmother, Thalia King, had been head of the department up until her death two years before Harry joined the Speir Family. He still heard stories from his mother, though, and he knew he wanted to be like her. Powerful, and using that power to protect others.

Eventually they moved past the portrait of Fulton Speir and made their way down the hall, Adrian practically bouncing on his heels as they left the Hall of Portraits and entered the outside courtyard. It was closed in by the house, a little park type spot in the center of the manor. There were benches, flowers, trees, toy chests for when the kids wanted to play, and swings. There were a lot of kids running all over the place, and Harry spotted Adrian's siblings next to a couple of the older kids. However, Adrian completely bypassed them and moved to a small group of kids playing Rock, Paper, Scissors under a shade tree. Following him, as he knew a couple of the kids but not enough to just randomly sit by them, Harry sat beside Adrian as the joined the group in the shade.

"This is Harry!" Adrian motioned towards him, "Harry, these are my bestest friends!"

"Best friends." A boy with rather point ears and lavender eyes pointed out, "Bestest isn't a proper word."

He was probably a bit older than the rest of them, maybe already attending Catskill, and sat with his legs crossed as he leaned against the tree. He had very distinct features, with lavender eyes and narrow features. When he saw Harry looking at him, he smiled and Harry almost let out a squeak at what he saw. He had a mouthful of sharp, point teeth that were unlike a vampires in the way that every single one had a sharp edge that could easily cut through skin. Harry realized soon enough who this was, and wasn't quite sure what his mother would say if she found out who he was sitting with.

"Aelfric Pryor, at your service."

The Pryor Family was an old, pureblood family that originated in Norway. They were known for what some people called 'fairy' magic, as they excelled in tricks and light magic in particular. However, the most recent Pryor heir took their family stereotype to a whole other level when he married one of the fae, the winged creatures who were vicious and graceful all at the same time. Honestly, No-Majs gave them too good of a reputation. The fair folk were not kind, innocent, flower dwelling creatures with dainty wings, sweet smiles, and tulip dresses. They could not be held in the palm of your hand or grant you your greatest wish. No, fairies in reality were often cold and unrelenting creatures, with powerful magic that could ruin your life if you let it. Pureblooded fae had wings the size of a Griffin that were almost clear, shimmering, and very strong. However, half-blooded fae only inherited some traits of their fairy parent.

In Aelfric's case, it appeared he had gotten his mother's teeth.

"Stop it, Rick. Didn't your mom say you couldn't scare anyone, let alone the birthday boy? I'll tell her." A girl with short, dark brown hair threatened before she turned to Harry with a sweet smile, "Ignore him. I'm Rafaela Singh, but most people just call me Ella. It's easier to say."

The last person of their little group, a tiny girl with blonde hair and brown eyes, gave a wave and smiled, "Katelyn Alder."

That was a name Harry didn't recognize. Singh, that was the name of a major half-blood family from India who became a pureblood family when the most recent heir married another witch instead of a No-Maj. The Pryor Family was notorious for obvious reasons. However, he had never heard of the Alder Family.

"My dad is a No-Maj, my mom is a witch. I'm a half-blood."

Well that made more sense. Harry just smiled back at her and relaxed, listening to the groups conversation. He found out they all already had their mediums, and that they were all going to Catskill the same year. Apparently Aelfric had an annoying younger sister, Nadia, who loved to bite his finger. Apparently it hurt like hell because she grew in her teeth at a young age and they were sharp, just like their mother's. Honestly, Harry didn't blame her for biting people. If he'd had a brother like Aelfric...well, he'd wanna bite others too. Story time continued and Harry decided that he liked this birthday better than the others, when he was forced to do nothing but meet political figures and well known families. He liked talking to these kids, and he honestly hoped he saw them again.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** _ **Yeah, ok Harry. "No greater purpose" my ass.**_

 _ **ALSO! Fairies, fae, fair folk, or whatever you wanna call them are different in America. In Great Britain/Europe they're insect like creatures, but here they're human sized/humanoid creatures. Also, another thing about 'blood purity'. In this story, being a pureblood is as simple as both of your parents were magical. There are pureblood families, which means a magical being from a magical family could marry a magical being from a No-Maj family and their child would still be considered a pureblood as both it's parents are magical.**_

 _ **Now with creatures (like fae and goblins and vampires), if they mate with a witch or wizard then their kids are officially considered half-blood hybrids, often just called half-bloods. That's what Aelfric and Nadia are.**_


	5. Candies and Quodpot

_**Disclaimer: I only own my AU and stuff I created, including my OC's.**_

 _ **A/N: Keep in mind there's a five hour time zone difference from London to New York.**_

* * *

 **August 1st, 1989. Albany, New York.**

Another year, another birthday, and so much closer to Catskill. Harry was ecstatic, and stories from Lil and Darren didn't help at all. Their parents were having a tough time controlling them, and Harry could hardly wait until the day he went to Vessey Plaza and got his books. His acceptance letter had not yet come, but those were sent out in the beginning of August so he still had a few more days to see his supply list that was attached to the letter. He could imagine what it would look like, the stamp on the corner with the traditional Catskill seal, the signature of Reva Tifft, the principal, and Anthony Payne, the vice-principal. The gleaming golden ink, the white envelope, the rough paper. He had soaked in every detail from Lilith and Darren's letters, but new things were added to supplies needed every year and things constantly changed so he couldn't use their letters, but he could gawk at the all he liked as their mom kept them in a scrapbook upstairs. It was a tradition, apparently, but dad just called her a hoarder.

"Hey, Harry!" Lilith bounded down the stairs and joined him at the table, morning light flushing through the windows as their mother and father worked on breakfast while still half asleep, "There's a messenger owl outside!"

"What?" Harry shot up from his seat, still in his pajamas as he began to race to their front door, "I thought it wouldn't be here till at _least_ tomorrow!"

It was only when her heard her obnoxious laughter from the kitchen that he trudged back in, seeing his parents shake their heads in exasperation at their daughters antics.

"Lilith, quick antagonizing your brother please." Lucilla looked up from the eggs she was flipping, the bags under her eyes deep, and her face tired.

"Yeah, kids, you know how your mom is in the mornings." Martyn snickered at his wife's glare, "Sorry honey, you know I love you!"

"I know." She grumbled, dumping eggs onto each of the five plated that were set around the table, "Where's Darren?"

"Still asleep." Lilith began dumping ketchup over her food, then spreading butter on the toast her dad gave her, "Said he was really tired."

"I'll go get him." Martyn smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek, "I've got you, babe!"

"Yeah, yeah." Lucilla rolled her eyes at their kids expressions of pure disgust.

"I never wanna see _that_ again." Lilith whispered at Harry

"Yeah. Same."

 **August 4th, 1989. Albany, New York.**

"What if I didn't get in though?"

It was six in the morning, and young Harrison Speir sat at the table drenched in worry. Darren shook his head and sipped on the orange juice in his cup, rolling his eyes as Lilith munched on toast and jam. Harry had been a mess these past few days, nearly running himself right up a wall with worry. He was convinced he wasn't good enough for Catskill, that they didn't accept him after all, that they didn't get his registration, so on so forth. Martyn and Lucilla, with all their wise wisdom, placated him only once by telling him he was an exceptional child and their baby boy. After that, when he tried to say otherwise, he was promptly told to go do something productive instead of complaining all day. Like clean his room, their mom tried to be subtle as she mentioned the idea. You couldn't blame the woman for hoping, though. She was ninety five percent sure she saw a garden snake amongst the rubbish and that Harry did, in fact, have a pet roach somewhere.

Suddenly, there was a pecking at the window of the kitchen. Harry nearly flew out of his seat, grabbed the pygmy owl that wore golden string around its talons that marked it as a messenger owl of Catskill, and dashed back to his seat. He tore open the letter, completely disregarding its beauty, and stared greedily at the list, letting every detail of the moment sink in. The gold ink, the signatures, the paper.

 _Hello, Harrison Eloi Speir;_

 _We are happy to welcome you to Catskill Academy for Young Magical Beings! Attached to this list will be you schedule builder and you supply list, which will include the components needed for your school uniform. We hope you will have a good fist year at Catskill Academy, and we hope to see you soon at the Welcoming Ceremony._

 _Signed,_

 _Principal Reva Tifft_

 _and_

 _Vice-Principal Anthony Payne_

Smiling wide, Harry set the sheet aside and went straight for the supply list.

 _First Year Students at Catskill Academy for Young Magical Beings will need;_

 _Uniform:_

 _(3) Uniform Short Sleeved White Polos_

 _(3) Uniform Long Sleeved White Polos_

 _(2) Black Shorts_

 _(2) Black Dress Pants_

 _(2) Black Flat Front Pants_

 _(1) Pair of Dragon Hide Protective Gloves_

 _(1) Black Uniform Cardigan_

 _(1) Black Uniform Hooded Sweater_

 _(4) Pairs of White Ankle Socks_

 _(1) Pair of Black Dress Shoes_

 _*Optional for Girls_

 _(2) Black Pleated Skirts_

 _Books:_

 _Spells and Channels for Beginners by Omar Eid_

 _The Magical History of America by Drucilla Hawthorne_

 _Theory of Mind and Magic by Abner Beloff_

 _Transfiguration and You by Harlow Wendt_

 _Magical and No-Maj Biology by Cassandra Noel_

 _Potions and Brewing by Gabriel_ _Pembroke_

 _The Fauna of the Magical World by Bridget Nelton_

 _Combating the Dark Arts by Lucas Michelson_

 _The Theory of Objectless Magic by Omar Eid and Abner Beloff_

 _The Theory of Elemental Magic by Omar Eid and Abner Beloff_

 _Equipment:_

 _(1) Chanel*_

 _(1) Cauldron_

 _(1) Set of Crystal Phials_

 _(1) Telescope_

 _(1) Set of Brass Scales_

 _*If you are of a No-Maj family and unable to require one, please write a letter back to the principal._

"Let me see that!" Lucilla plucked the letter out of Harry's hands, skimming over the contents before smiling at her husband, "Hey, hun, guess what?"

He raised an eyebrow, "I really don't like that look..."

"Dru's book made it this year!"

"Damnit!" He cursed, narrowing his eyes, "That's all we're gonna hear about whenever she comes over now!"

"Oh, come on." Lucilla shook her head, "She's been trying for ages. Be happy for her!"

"Darlin', she's your sister and I love her to death, but she never stops running her mouth!" Martyn gathered the plates around the table to wash, "First it was her marriage to that Hawthorne boy, and now it'll be her book making it big."

"I like Aunt Dru!" Lilith rested her head in her hand, "I wanna be an author some day!"

Her father looked put out as he glanced back from washing, "Thought you wanted to be a potion master?"

"Nah, not anymore. Not after you lost your eyebrows in March. Don't worry, though! Darren still wants to be one!"

Looking up from his juice, the eldest Speir child nodded, "Yeah! I think the no eyebrows thing looks cool, anyways! I might shave mine off-!"

"No." Lucilla gave a deadly glare towards her son and an even deadlier one towards her husband, " _No_."

"Whatever." The boy shrugged, "Still gonna be a potion master! Guess I'll just have to loose my eyebrows the old fashioned way!"

"Sure thing, kiddo." Martyn laughed, "What about you, Harry?"

The youngest child was staring at the letter in his mother's hands with wide eyes, before processing that he was being spoken to and blinking back into reality, "Sorry, what?"

Lucilla laughed, "What do you want to do when you get older?"

"I wanna do something big." Harry frowned slightly before smiling, "I'll make...I'll do..."

He thought of Adrian, suddenly. The boy who he became fast friends with and who disappeared into thin air soon after. He hadn't heard hide nor hair of the kid the past year, unlike his other friends who he regularly talked to and hung out with. They reported the same thing back; Adrian was off the grid. Still, he remembered the good times he had with his friend and wanted to know what happened to him. He specifically remebered when, soon after they'd met, Adrian had spoken about wanting a job at the Congress. Harry had told him how dreadfully boring it was, seeing as his mother worked there and her knew how much she complained about it. The boys then, along with their other friends, formulated a plan to be Quodpot stars. They'd make their own team and everything!

"I know!" Harry smacked his hand down, "I'll be a Quodpot player!"

"Naw, that's to dangerous!" Lilith frowned, "You could get hurt!"

"Yeah, especially because you take after dad with getting the Quod to explode in you face..." Darren muttered, ignoring the dark look he got from his father.

"You can get hurt in anything!" The boy argued with his sister, "It's fun!"

"Well, I agree with your sister." Martyn frowned, "I'm all for a game now and then, but do you know how many professional players have lost limbs over that game?"

"Hmph, fine then." Harry rolled his eyes, "I'll make the Elixir for the Living Dead."

Darren chocked on his juice, "Okay, bub, I think you're aiming a bit high there now."

"Gah, nothing ever pleases you people!" Harry threw his hands up, "It's whatever, now, on to important stuff! When can we go to Vessey Plaza and get my stuff?"

"Soon." Lucilla pulled out her phone and flipped threw her schedule, "Well, I'm free today, at least. Are you good, Martyn?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "I pretty much work on my own time. You kids down for a trip to the Plaza?"

"Of course!"

"Duh!"

"I'll go get my coat!"

The parents laughter echoed through the kitchen as the three kids exclaimed their agreement, running up to their rooms to go get dressed.

 **Same Day. Godric's Hollow.**

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor when I'm older?" Ryan looked up at her, now nine years old with black hair messy and brown eyes wide and worried.

Lily looked back from washing the dishes and smiled, breakfast had been uneventful and lunch had gone by in a hurry. James had crammed in a sandwich before rushing out of the house, Sirius had apparently invited both him and Remus somewhere for the evening. An old Marauders get together, he'd said over the phone. It made her happy that they'd repaired their friendship over the years. The three of then were back to being Padfoot, Moony, and _Prongs_ to not only themselves but everyone else. They were Ryan's idols, he wanted to be exactly like the three of them when he grew up. Which, of course, meant he thought he _had_ to get into Gryffindor. This led to a lot of worried questions and tired responses that passed between parent and child.

"We'll still love you just the same, love, no matter what house you're in." She smiled at him, proud of her son and what he had grown to be, "You'll be a big, strong wizard when you get older. You're the boy-who-lived, it was meant to be."

He frowned, "B-but what if I'm not good enough?"

"Impossible." Lily shook her head, "You're more than your father and I could ever ask for."

"Y-yeah, I am." He smiled, puffing out his chest a bit, "Thanks, mum! You're the best! I don't know how I doubted I'd be in Gryffindor, it's _practically_ genetic!"

"That it is." She sighed, "How about we go get some ice cream today, just you and I, while you father is out with his friends?"

"Sure!" Brown eyes lit up, "In Diagon Alley?"

She shook her head, "Hmm, no, I was thinking going to a place here in Muggle London. They have a lunch special, you know, and I do so love their mint chocolate chip flavour."

"Ugh, muggle cities again?" He whined, crossing his arms and laying his head in them, "We go, like, every month! Isn't that enough?"

"Fine, fine." She sighed, "I'll grab my cloak. We can go to Florean Fortescue's place."

Her son brightened instantly, "Thanks, mum! You're the best!"

"But _only_ the Ice Cream Parlour!" Lily warned, shouting after him as he ran off the grab his cloak, "I am _not_ shopping today!"

Of course, she ended up being cajoled into not only Florean Fortescue's, but also Sugarplum's Sweets Shop and Quality Quidditch Supplies. Nearly rolling her eyes at how badly James had corrupted their son, Lily allowed her slightly spoiled son to drag her through the isles, finally stopping in front of the latest model of broom, though the name of it escaped her. She wasn't as big on the game, of course she'd cheered for her house all throughout her Hogwarts years, and after James and she had started to date she had specifically cheered for him, but she'd never really gotten into the sport. It was one of the the things she'd had in common with Severus when they used to be friends.

Ryan pointed to the broom, "This is what you'll get me when I start Hogwarts."

"First years can't have brooms, love." Lily crossed her arms and laughed, "We'll get you a very nice owl, though, in compensation."

"C'mon, mum!" Ryan pouted, "You know _Dumbledore_! You can talk to him about it! Besides, I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, there's gotta be an exception in that rule for me!"

"We'll see, honey." Lily ruffled his hair, watching in amusement as he tried to comb it back down, "Now let's go get that ice cream!"

 **Manhattan, New York. Same Day.**

A few bus rides and long walks later, the family, who were dressed in everyday muggle clothing as usual if there wasn't a big magical community event that needed attending, arrived in the Brookfield Place, located across West Street in the Battery Park City neighborhood of Manhattan, New York City. It was a complex of office buildings that surrounded them, and as such many people in business attire strutted by, but the family got no weird looks as they walked down the alley that was a dead end via the stone wall that was about eight feet high. It had a slight dent right in the middle and, as Lucilla put her ring up to the imperfection in the otherwise smooth brick wall, Harry waited with bated breath. This wasn't his first visit to Vessey Plaza, not even close, but this was only the third time he could remember that they had gone the old fashioned was into the magical shopping area.

Normally, people used Floo Powder to travel into the Plaza. Seeing as how large the magic community was in the States, not to mention how widespread it was what with covering all fifty states, people couldn't travel to New York every time they needed some quills and cloaks. So back in the in youth of Vessey Plaza, literally a few years after it was founded by none other than Celeste Roque, Floo Networks had been set up all over the country to lead to either it, or other Wizarding family homes. Most people had a guard system of their fire place to stop random people from getting into their homes, much like the one in Harry's own home, but it made things a lot more convenient. However, it was a tradition in the family to take the long way and enter through the stone wall. They had done it with Darren, and the Lilith, and now Harry.

The stones surrounding the dent glowed a bright golden color, and Harry watched in amazement as the stones gave way to the gold and then slowly melted away to leave a hole that revealed Vessey Plaza to the outside world. A single street packed with shops and vendors that branched off into multiple other streets filled with apartments and homes and diners and fancy restaurants. It was a large place, created entirely out of magic so much that you could feel the energy in the air. Harry smiled, feeling more alive than ever as he ran down the magic filled streets with his siblings, eager to drink in the shops and stalls as they always did. Their parents went off to get the needed books and supplies the three children would need and, probably, a cup of coffee.

"Oh, lets visit the Quodpot Emporium first!" Darren spoke up, pointing to the shop that had the Catskill school banner hanging in the window with brooms surrounding it, "We almost beat Frémonte Academy last year and won the Quodpot championship, so I _know_ we've got to beat them this year! I'm thinking of trying out for the school team!"

"You?" Lilith scoffed, "C'mon, Darry, that's ridiculous!"

"What's ridiculous is your face!" The boy pouted slightly, "I could be on the team!"

"Sadly, no. I don't think anyone in this family besides Aunt Dru is talented on a broom." The girl waved a hand, "Besides, I'm much happier on the sideline...you know, where I _don't_ have a chance of being blown up."

Quodpot was Magical America's pass time, much like baseball was to the No-Maj population of the States. Eleven players on each team, and the goal was to get the 'exploding Quaffle', as the Quod was sometimes called, to the other end of the field before it exploded. The team that managed to get it there and into the solution that stops the explosion gets a point, and a new Quod is brought to the field. It was a mystery when the Quod would explode, and any player holding it when it went off was out of that game for good. It was a risky game, being that sometimes the Quods were too overpowered and the explosion hurt the players. However, professionals just laughed it off and called it a 'occupational hazard'. Harry thought it sounded awesome, and his Aunt Dru had been giving him some lessons on broom riding, but Harry was still barely a amateur at the game.

"Let's go to the candy shop!" Lilith spoke up, "I want some Reese's Cups!"

"Screw those!" Darren took off towards Skyes' Candy Factory at top speed, "I want some Mint Chocolate Rings!"

"Ew!" Harry shot his brother a look, "Those are disgusting! Salt Water Taffy is where it's at!"

"Ugh, I just want some Hershey candy, guys, so let's move it!"

At Lilith request, the three dashed down the street, amused looks being sent after them as the three Speir terrors, as they were known, went on the hunt for candy. Eventually they made it to the shop the Skyes family owned, a small but appealing place that smelled heavenly and had the walls lined with candies. The pastel themed shop had an uplifting aura and, as the three kids walked in, a lady with blue hair and a kind smile walked up.

"Haven't seen you three in a few weeks." She had a thick accent that gave her away immediately as a New Yorker, "Where ya' been?"

"Mom and dad have been busy." Darren shrugged but had a wide smile on, "It's great to see you, Miss Skyes!"

The woman shook her head, "That makes me feel so damn old. My brother is the one with the old man titles, not me!"

"Of course, Mikey, we all know how you're attempting to clench to your youth." A amused voice was head from behind them, "Pardon me, kiddies, just here to pick up some Mint Chocolate Rings!"

A woman with curly, black hair and dark, brown skin stood in the doorway behind the three kids. Her brown, almost black, eyes shone with amusement as she looked at Mikey, or Miss Skyes as Harry had always attempted to call her. She wore cream and red dress-like outfit that had intricate embroidery and stood out against the darkness of her hair and skin and eyes. A bright red lipstick painted her mouth, which was curved into a sly smile. As the Speir children stepped out of the way, looking at the woman with awe, the lady swept up to Miss Skyes and planted a gentle kiss on her cheek before turning to smile at the Harry and his siblings.

"Darren, Lilith! It's great to see you out and about! I just floo'd in from the castle, had to stop by and get some..." The woman smiled slyly over at Miss Skyes, " _Candy._ "

"Principal Tifft!" Lilith blinked, "I...I don't think I've ever seen you outside the school..."

"I _do_ have a life y'know." She laughed, "I'm only-!"

"Yeah, yeah." Miss Skyes interrupted, "You're only twenty one, the youngest principal of Catskill to ever sit in the office. We get it."

"Well I didn't even say anything. No need to be so hostile, honey." She smiled sweetly towards the blue haired woman, "Anyways! Are you kids looking forward to the school year! I know Harry here will be a first year, huh?"

Flushing red, Harry nodded, "Um, yes, Principal Tifft."

"Reva, stop antagonizing my customers." Miss Skyes glared at her slightly but still had a slight blush dusting her cheeks, "Get what you wanted and get _out_ , please."

"Whatever." The principal rolled her eyes before waving goodbye to the Speir kids, "I'll be upstairs when you're done, Mikey!"

The kids watched with wide eyes as the powerful woman swept out of the front room and up the stairs located in the back. Miss Skyes continually grew redder and redder as her apparent blush worsened, and it got to the point Harry and Lilith both were beginning to worry for her. Darren was just focused on filled the basket he'd grabbed from the front with candy. Soon his siblings followed his lead until their baskets were full and they were fishing over twenty dollars for their loot.

"Thanks for coming, stop by again!" Miss Skyes smiled as she handed them their change, "Revs doesn't stop by often, so don't worry about running into your principal every time you drop in."

When they'd exited the shop, Lilith shook her head, "Well that was weird. We should probably head to the Pet Store, though. Mom and dad have probably already gotten all our stuff, they might be waiting!"

And with that, the three were off once more.


	6. Of Sickness and Dragons

_**Disclaimer: I only own my AU and stuff I created, including my OC's.**_

 _ **A/N: Keep in mind there's a five hour time zone difference from London to New York.**_

* * *

 **September 3rd, 1989. Godric's Hollow.**

Ryan rubbed at his face, trying in vain to get the through coating of dust that clung to his face off. Boxes lay around in the attic, untouched for years and full of treasures that Ryan was yet to know about. He liked old things, antiques his mum called them. Dad said it was girly, but as always Lily defended her son even against her husband. The brown eyed only child hated it when his parents fought, it made life hell on earth. _Especially_ when the argument started over him. There was some unseen tension between his parents about his status as the Boy-Who-Lived. James didn't want him to be 'whored out', as he put it, to everyone in the wizarding world as some kind of God. Lily wanted him to be seen by the public, and accept what happened in his past instead of trying to brush it under the rug. The only thing they could agree on, it seemed, was that training Ryan was for the best. For what, well, the only son of the Potter's couldn't tell you.

Despite all this, Ryan loved his parents and they loved him back even more. So, despite James saying collecting antiques was girly and not something worth the time or effort, Ryan was allowed full access to the attic and promised a trip to the Potter Family vault one day. It was exciting, to say the least. So he began, opening boxes and coughing as his lungs filled with dust. Going through old scrapbooks filled with pictures and mementos from James and Lily's Hogwarts days, looking through photo albums of his own childhood. Moving pictures waved and smiled up at him as he sorted through the madness. He found an old mirror, shiny gold with the name Elle Gardener inscribed on the back in script style font. A relative of his mum's, probably. She had a huge extended muggle family that he knew little to none about. He found a very old globe of the world, an antique pocket watch hidden in a velvet bag, an old porcelain doll, shards of a broken vase.

There were things he'd keep and add to his collection, not many but enough to make it worth wile, and besides that he just enjoyed looking at photos of himself. Not because he was vain or anything, well maybe a little, but he really liked seeing the happy faces of his parents, Padfoot, and Moony. They seemed very stressed nowadays, and he liked seeing them when they were happy and carefree. So, of course, when he found a box labeled 'Photo Albums' in the far back corner of the attic he had to open it. It didn't seem to old, like some other things he found, but it looked as though it hadn't been touched in years. Unfolding the cardboard flaps, he looked in curiosity at what he found.

A single baby onesie was folded on top, along with a green binky. Snorting, he shook his head. He had never seen any of his baby pictures, but he knew his mum had some. She took pictures of everything and kept every single one. There was no way she'd throw out something that important. So, after laying aside the onesie, Ryan was pleased to find an album labeled in the years of 1980-1981. Opening it to the first page he saw a picture of his mum and dad, Lily barely starting to show in the early stages of pregnancy, sitting at the table and playing cards. Remus was perched on the couch beside them, and Ryan assumed Sirius had been the one to take the picture. Beside it was a photo of Sirius and a brunette woman with pretty blue eyes and a kind smile. Sirius was looking at her while she looked at the camera, and they held hands and looked overall very happy.

Ryan wondered what happened to the woman.

He flipped through the album until he stopped on a page that had a blurry, black and white photo that looked very distorted. An ultrasound. It was taped in the corner beside a photo of Lily at St. Mungo's in a hospital gown. Written under the ultra sound was, in curly and neat handwriting, 'My twin boys'. Pausing, Ryan's brow furrowed as he studied the picture. There were, in fact, two babies in the ultra sound. Had his parents lost a child before it was born? It sure would explain how overprotective they were. Continuing on, not too confused just yet, Ryan made it to the part where he was finally born. Except, there were two of him. Two babies in Lily's arms. Two babies held by James. A baby in the arms of both the same brunette woman from other photos and his Aunt Andromeda. Two babies.

"What the-?" Ryan shook his head as he continued looking through the photos.

There were two children in every single one. A boy with brown eyes, Ryan himself, and a boy with bright green eyes that was labeled as 'Harry' in all the photos. There was a picture of all of them around a birthday cake that had a giant number one on it along with the names Harry and Ryan. There were photos of the babies around pumpkins and held by James and Lily at Halloween. The whole family posed in front of a Christmas tree in December. All of them contained the baby Ryan never new, up until October of the year they both turned one. Harry was there for all the photos, up until October 31st. Ryan knew what that date meant, and he knew why the photo album hastily ended there. Harry was his twin brother, and he'd been killed by Voldemort. Then and there he knew what he had to do, and that was to avenge the brother he never got to know.

All of a sudden the title Boy-Who-Lived made him feel sick to his stomach.

 **Same Day. Catskill Mountains.**

It would be a long bus ride up the winding rode that led to the castle on the hill. Catskill Academy lay nestled in the Catskill Mountains, just southwest of where Harry's own home in Albany was. Sitting on one of the seats of one of the many busses going up the mountain, Harry looked around at all the people. Lilith and Darren sat next to him, chatting about something or another as the munched on the snacks the mom had packed for them. All their actual luggage was in the compartments under the bus, so they had a sort of carry on bag that they kept with them. Resting his head in his hands, Harry surveyed the area when he caught sigh of something near the back of the bus. A mop of brown hair and wide, doe brown eyes. Hopping up from his seat, his siblings looking at him oddly as he stood, he rushed to the back of the bus before the bus driver could see him.

"Adrian!"

The brunette boy's head snapped up, eyes wide, "Harry?"

Quickly sitting beside him on the bus seat, Harry nodded and looked at him with wide green eyes, "Yeah! Where have you been? I haven't head from you in forever!"

"Ah, my family has done some moving around." Adrian averted his eyes, "My parents separated last year. Me and my brother have made ourselves scarce since then. Paparazzi and all."

"Yeah." Harry's mouth twisted and he looked at his friend with sad eyes, "I bet they're really clinging to that situation, huh?"

"I'm guessing you don't read the news?" Adrian raised an eyebrow and had tired, tired eyes.

"No. Sorry." Biting his lip, Harry struggled to find another topic, "How's you mom taking things?"

"She doesn't care." Adrian snapped before sighing, "She just left. Left me and Lance and even Elba!"

"I'm sure she cares." Fiddling with his shirt seam, the green eyes Speir looked away, "Have they-?"

"Found other people? Yeah." Adrian's laugh was bitter, "Yeah, they sure have. Mom met this guy, he's greasy and I don't like him. His name is Nero or something dumb like that. She got with him two days after the divorce was finalized last year. My dad met a lady named Salma. She's really nice and always has candy, so I kinda like her. She's better than who my mom chose at least."

"At least they have other people I guess." Shrugging, Harry sighed, "I don't really know what to say."

"It's okay." Adrian looked at his feet, "Me and Lance tried explaining it to Elba, but we couldn't. She's too young, and we...didn't know what to say."

Adrian looked away and over at some of the other kids on the bus, all varying in age, "Do you have any snacks?"

Not bothering to point out the awkward change of subject, Harry knew Adrian was trying to repair the conversation, "No, sorry. We ate them all but-wait!"

Rummaging around in his pockets, Harry pulled out a single deep red, sugar coated lollipop, "I have a blood sucker!"

Adrian's face pinched in a rather uncomfortable way, as though he had been smacked, "I'll...I'll have to pass on that."

To be fair, Harry would pass on a blood flavored lollipop as well. He was pretty sure Lilith had stuck it in his pocket as a gag gift.

"I'll go steal some of Darren's!" Harry smiled, "Not like he needs it all anyways."

Adrian laughed as Harry dashed back to where his sibling sat and stole some snack cakes out of Darren's bag. The Speir heir screamed as his younger brother ran away with his food, but one harsh look from the bus driver shut him up. Harry fled with his loot, going back and eating with Adrian until the bus stopped in front of the castle.

 **Later that day. Godric's Hollow.**

Uncle Padfoot and Uncle Moony had both come over for dinner that night. Ryan was still reeling from what he discovered at lunch, still feeling sick and not at all like he could eat the roast his mother had lovingly prepared. So he sat, a large hunk of meat on his plate relished with spiced potatoes and steamed vegetables, and stared at his food. He felt disgusting, like he shouldn't be there. Like he shouldn't be alive. Why should he have the right to sit around with a loving family when his twin never even got the chance to speak his first words? It was survivors guilt at it's finest, except it was about eight years late.

"Are you okay, love?" His mum sent him a concerned glance from across the table, "You're not eating much. I know how much you love roast!"

"I-I'm fine, I just had too many sweets at lunch." Ryan sent a weak, but still believable, smile towards his mother, "Not very hungry."

"Well, okay. If you're sure, champ." James frowned slightly, "More for Padfoot to stuff his gut with, eh?"

"Hey!" Sirius looked up from his food long enough to glare at one of his two best friends, "Watch it!"

As the two bickered, Ryan saw the sadness in his mum's eyes. It had always been there, he supposed. She carried it in the air around her, in the way she spoke and moved. Guilt, probably, for not being able to protect her own infant son. He noticed she always seemed a bit somber, along with the rest of his patchwork family, on his birthday. He guessed they all wished another raven haired boy was sat with them, his name on the cake as well as Ryan's. Clenching his hands in his lap to stop them from shaking, Ryan cursed himself. He had survived, he had lived to see his second birthday. Why couldn't his brother have? Why wasn't Ryan able to save them both?

Throat tensing, Ryan tried to swallow the lump that had built there to no avail. He put on his ever convincing smile and excused himself from dinner before rushing to his rooms. The crying didn't help like it normally did when he was stressed from lessons or sad his parents yelling at him for not learning quick enough. This just made him feel worse. Was this what Harry would've wanted for him? Crying alone in the dark of his rooms? Probably not, but that didn't change the fact that that was exactly what he did. His twin would be better at this, he thought with a feeling of hopelessness in his chest. Harry deserved to live this life, not him.

Yet here he was, a nine year old boy who wished to die so soon but was give the life that should've been his brothers.

 **Same day. Catskill Castle.**

The castle was rather modern, Harry thought as they pulled up around one in the evening, for having been built so long ago. The brick seemed new, and there were pretty flowering vines that grew across the walls but not in an overkill fashion. The wooden door was cherry oak and polished, large handles shining and golden. When Harry voiced this, he was promptly told by an upperclassmen that they do refurbishing on the castle every summer before the student's arrived. They wanted no problems or safety hazards in the seven story academy, and with magic renovations were cheap and easy.

"Everyone, this way, please." A rather young professor, maybe in his 30's, motioned for the students to go through the large doors, "I'd like first years to go off to the side instead of sitting at the tables, please."

Harry sucked in a breath, looking around in wonder as he looked around the castle. Arch style windows filled the room with natural lighting and murals covered every inch of wall that was beard to the eye. Alaric, Celeste, Merlin, Geoffrey, the founders of other American Magical Institutes, figures from various ancient mythologies. Beautiful, colorful, detailed murals gave the room a feeling of importance. Ascending the grand staircase, the upperclassmen walked over the gold and beige tile to the various round, wooden tables set up across the large room. The chandeliers last a golden light, aiding the afternoon sun, and cast a glow upon everything in the room. The first years stood by the large doors, that happened to be identical to the entry ones, that led to the rest of the school. Holding his breathe, Harry watched and Grand Principal Reva Tifft swept up onto the stage like place where the staff sat.

She threw open her arms in a welcoming gesture and, with a devious smile, she spoke, "Welcome, children, to Catskill Academy for Young Magical Beings!"

Shining, shimmering golden dust flew from the woman's hands, flying straight towards the first years and dancing around the in a beautiful display of magic. With a wave of a ring covered hand, Principal Tifft drew back a curtain that covered a section the wall without lifting a finger. Sat behind the curtain was a scroll and a basin of water, both sitting on golden stools. The same professor who welcomed them swept over to the stools and began to speak.

He had a strong, powerful voice when he opened his mouth, "When I call the first years name, they will come and retrieve a stone from the bottom of the basin. The color will determine your housing, as magic will point you in the right direction. Follow you instincts, you have five choices."

The names began to fall off his lips, "Aelfric Pryor."

Harry smiled at seeing one of his friends, they hadn't gotten to be on the same bus as the Speir family had been running late but the silvery blonde hair was a relaxing sight to see. The half-fairy boy strode with all the confidence only one of his lineage could posses and when he reached the basin he thrust his hand into the shimmering water and pulled out an yellow stone.

"Aethonan."

The whole room clapped politely, even the staff who sat at the head table with Principal Tifft, and Aelfric went to join one of the tables with an yellow cloth on it.

"Madeline Smith."

White. Dragon.

"Caleb Eldred."

White. Dragon.

"Zachary Blevins."

Green. Owl.

"Rafaela Singh."

Yellow. Aethonan.

"Adrian Roque."

The brunette boy moved from Harry's side, hesitantly going up to the basin and sticking his hand in the water. He seemed conflicted for a moment before he shut his eyes and sighed. Pulling his stone out, the color showed to be black. Thestral.

"Harrison Speir."

Looking around, he saw Lilith giving him a thumbs up from the Dragon table, and Darren giving him a comforting smile from a group of Owls. Nearly tripping in his new dress shoes, Harry's dark blue cloak nearly got caught under his feet as he made his way up to the basin. Sticking his hand in the water, he felt a jolt of magic rush through his body and pull at his soul, the very accumulation of his being. Allowing himself to be guided around the bottom of the basin, he ran his fingers over the stones until he finally felt another tug and he plucked one up. Hand emerging from the water, he looked down and saw white. Dragon.

The room applauded quietly, just as they had for the others, though Darren and Lilith were a bit overenthusiastic in their cheering. Making his way to a white clothed table, Harry joined the House of Dragons. The kids seated at the table smiled and welcomed him quietly as the ceremony was still going on. They all looked relatively neat, despite one boy who _really_ needed to brush his hair, in their identical uniforms. All Catskill students wore uniforms in the school's colors, red and navy blue, and it consisted of a three piece suit type of style. Short or long cloaks were optional, but popular amongst students. The way you identified each others houses was by a gold brooch you were on your vest. It changed magically to the animal of your house when you were sorted into your living quarters, and you wore those at all times.

Soon, not long after Harry's sorting, the ceremony came to an end. Servers, mostly made up of kitchen staff, came out with food on silver platters that were set on each table. Drinks were served in pitchers and poured into goblets. Harry caught Adrian's eye at one of the filled Thestral tables and smiled at the brunette boy. He got a small, close lipped smile and a slight wave back. Soon the meal ended and the Principal stood once more, causing the hall to go silent as the children finished their meals.

"To our new wonderful first year class, I thank you for applying to Catskill Academy. We have the most dedicated staff, and we are here to help you though your magical schooling for the next nine years. And to our amazing graduating class, we are sorry to see you go so soon. These past two years as Principal have been the best of my life, and I owe it all to you talented children. Now, as you finish your meals, the upperclassman of your House will show you where your dormitories are. Goodnight!"

Lilith stood as the Principal whisked herself out of the same doors she had entered from. Harry's sister rushed over to him as he stood as well with the rest of the House of Dragons, Lilith threw her arms around him and gave him a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you, bub!" She smiled brightly, "You've got a strong fire and spirit to get into this house, Harrykins!"

"Don't call me that!" He snapped before pouting, "Only mom can call me that."

"Okay, okay."

Soon the graduating class of their house stood and showed them towards where their dormitories were.


	7. You Might Belong To

_**Disclaimer: I only own my AU and stuff I created, including my OC's.**_

 _ **A/N: A (pretty important) Ryan based chapter. He finally gets sorted ;)**_

* * *

 **September 1st, 1991. Platform 9 3/4, London.**

Sighing as he leaned on his trunk, Ryan absentmindedly listened as his mother read him the riot act on minding his behavior and doing well in his studies. Really, he thought, it was unnecessary. She had been at it for two weeks now, assuring he got the message that he had to keep his grades up, that he had to do his school work perfectly, that he couldn't be a trouble maker. She said he had a reputation as the Boy-Who-Lived to uphold, but Ryan called bullshit on that one. He knew she was concerned because he wasn't that studious, and he had a bit of a rebellious streak. Lily Potter wanted a perfect son, he thought, and he was pretty sure her 'perfect son' was named Harry and was long dead and gone.

"Ryan? Are you listening, love?" Lily pursed her lips, "Are you hearing anything I'm saying?"

"Yes, mum!" The raven haired boy groaned, "I've _been_ hearing it for the past month now!"

"It's important!" The red headed woman sighed, "Ryan we want what's best for you, that's why we harp so much. Right, James?"

His father, who had also stood off to the side and tuned her out, jumped at the mention of his name, "Uh, yeah. Whatever your mother says, Ryan!"

"Yeah, okay." The Boy-Who-Lived scoffed, grabbing his trunk and owl cage, "I'm going now. I'll get Ernie to help me load my stuff."

"Wait-Ry-!" Lily grabbed his shoulder before he could get to his trunk and pulled him into a hug, "We love you, dear, okay? Be safe, be good, and write us often!"

James gripped his shoulder as Lily pulled away, "Love you, son! And remember, Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor!" Ryan smiled at his parents before calling Ernie Macmillan over to help him drag his trunk and owl cage to the shining red Hogwarts express.

It had been a pretty uneventful two years for Ryan Potter. He'd done nothing but study and practice and train and repeat. It was tedious, boring as hell, and he wasn't even good at it. He was best at defense, seeing as his attack spells hardly hit. He didn't really have the heart to try and throw a spell at his mum and dad or Padfoot and Moony. That would hurt him just as much as it did them, and he just knew he'd feel guilty for weeks after. It was just best if he avoided that situation all together. So he tried his best outside of that, though he still struggled greatly in potions, and Ryan had the feeling that his twin would understand his plight better than his parents did. What would Harry say if he was alive? Would he encourage Ryan, or put him down for not being good enough?

For the past few years the secret he found out has been weighing on his chest, and every birthday he wants to ask about his twin but the sadness in his parents eyes stops him every time. They've grown wearier in their age, and they just seem to get more upset every birthday that passes. Ryan doesn't want to stir up bad memories, and he certainly doesn't want to see his parents cry, so he keeps his mouth shut and stays quiet even as questions rip him apart from the inside out. He was the invincible savior, he saved the whole Wizarding World, so why couldn't he save Harry Potter?

"Hey, Ryo!" Ernie smiled as he approached the Potter boy, "Need some help?"

He liked Ernie because the fellow magic user didn't treat him too much differently for having a scar on his forehead. It was difficult, making friends when you didn't know who really wanted to know who you really were and not just a famous image they see. But Ernie had pretty much crushed those fears about a year ago and the two had been the best of friends since.

"Yeah, mate. Some help with this thing would be great."

They loaded the train and they took off at eleven o'clock sharp, headed to Hogwarts as their parents waved goodbye on the platform. Ryan leaned back in the compartment he shared with Ernie, Sophie, Susan, Dean, and Seamus. They had all piled into the small space, nearly sitting on each other, and needless to say the raven haired Potter wasn't exactly comfortable. He didn't want to send someone away, though, especially one of his friends. He'd been friends with Ernie and Susan for years now. Their families all knew each other, and they usually came to each others parties or met up to hang out at one of their houses. He had met Sophie, Seamus, and Dean at Diagon Alley the very month before Hogwarts began when they all went supply shopping the same day. The three fit in very well with the friends Ryan already had, especially as they knew very little about the whole 'Boy-Who-Lived' thing.

"I'm so tired." Susan leaned her head on the window, "I could hardly sleep last night! I got to excited for today and now I'm regretting it..."

"Sleep on the way there." Ernie shrugged, "It's a long ride, we'll wake you up in time to get changed."

"Oh, really? You'd do that?" At his nod she smiled brightly, "Thanks, guys!"

"No problem." The blonde boy shrugged before turning to Ryan, "Hey, mate, you studied any? I went over some of the books but-"

"It's a lot?" Ryan snorted, "Yeah, my mum has been force feeding me all this info for the past three or four years now. It's hell."

"Seriously?" Ernie make gagged, "Gah, that would suck! I mean, I get being prepared but..."

"No joke."

The train ride was long, and Ernie was right. When the sweets cart came by, Ryan bought one of everything and piled it all on the small table between them all to eat. Even Susan woke from her slumber briefly to snatch a cauldron cake. All of a sudden, though, their compartment door opened to reveal a bit of a round-faced, chubby boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He looked at them, seemingly a bit nervous, before he managed to open his mouth to speak.

"U-um, have you seen a toad anywhere? He's about this big and he's brown..." Ryan looked at the awkward hand motions the boy made to demonstrate the size of the toad, and he felt a bit bad for the poor boy. He was awkward and he didn't really seem like a personable kid, but he seemed nice enough.

"Eh, no." Ernie smiled at him kindly, "Sorry, mate."

"I-it's fine...it's not the first time I've lost him..." Neville looked near tears, "He's a bit slippery."

"I mean-" Ryan hesitated, "I guess I could help you look."

So he was off with a rather flustered Neville, and Ryan was fairly sure no one had been kind to him in his entire life. He seemed so shocked at the simple act of curtsey and, when the Potter boy found the toad on top of the luggage rack in the compartment of four giggling 3rd year Ravenclaw girls, Neville made sure to thank him profusely. By the time he made it to his compartment, the girls were coming outside already changed so the boys could have their turn. Slipping and grabbing his uniform out of his trunk, he finished tying his tie right as the train pulled into Hogsmeade station.

A large man Ryan remebered to be Hagrid began yelling as students exited the train, "Firs' years follow me! Firs' year, over 'ere!"

Clumping together with his group of friends, they were lead down by Hagrid to the shore of the lake where boats sat. The man stood in front of the group and gave them all a kind smile, "Is tha' all the firs' years? Good! Now, I have the job o' gettin' you lot to the school. I only want four students to a boat!"

"Um..." Sophie bit her lip, "I'll go with Susan and join another boat, how about that? We can meet back up at the castle!"

"Sure!" Seamus smiled widely, "C'mon, let's go! Let's go!"

Dean rolled his eyes, "Calm down, mate! You're gonna accidentally explode _yourself_ the way you're running around!"

"Let's just...grab a boat." Ernie sighed at the two energetic boys, walking over to the shore and hopping into one of the boats along with his three friends.

"That everyone?" Hagrid called out, "A'ight, then! Off we go!"

The boats self propelled themselves through the water and, as Ryan looked up and drank the scenery in, they passed under a large arch of rocks and all of a sudden the castle was laid out in front of them. Eyes widening, Ryan stared at the castle and tried to climb out of the boat at the same time. His shoe catching on the edge of the dock, he nearly fell headfirst into the lake beside him when Ernie grabbed his shoulder. Dean and Seamus laughed and even Sophie and Susan shared a few giggles as they saw his trip while they were walking over.

"Easy does it over there!" Hagrid called out, making Ryan's cheeks flush pink, "Now, to the castle!"

The grand doors opened wide and all the first years gasped as the Great Hall was revealed. Thousands of candles hung midair over four long, mahogany tables. The rest of the students were seated by house at them, and the teachers were seated at the long table at the top of the hall. Glittering gold plates and goblets lined the tables and sparkled in the candlelight, giving everything in the room a rich glow. There looked to be hardly a ceiling at all, with the top of the room being a rich velvety night color with stars dotting the sky. Hundred of faces stared at them and, suddenly nervous, Ryan shifted his feet.

A stern looking woman walked towards the students and gave Hagrid a nod, "Thank you once more, Rubeus. I will take things from here."

Hagrid bowed and the group walked on past him while the elderly professor spoke once more, "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor McGonagall, I am the Assistant Headmistress, Head of Gryffindor, and I teach Transfiguration. The sorting will commence shortly, if you would all line up."

With that, she got out a stool and an old hat. Holding a scroll as well, she placed the hat on the stool and it soon began to sing from a rip at the brim of the hat.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Ryan stared, mouth hanging open until Susan nudged him to shut it. Honestly, though his parents had explained the process a thousand times, Ryan was not prepared for the weirdness of having a hat sing to you. Despite being born into the Magical world, everyone had a threshold for weirdness, a line that they were comfortable with. That hat had just pole vaulted over Ryan's and then proceeded to punch him in the face. Having no more time to think on it, as McGonagall began to speak, Ryan tried his best to listen.

"When I call out your name, please come up, put the hat on, and sit on the stool. Once your sorting is complete, go and sit with your housemates."

"Abbott, Hannah." She began to read names from the scroll

They moved quickly, some sortings taking longer than others. Ernie was placed into Hufflepuff along with Susan, while Seamus went to Gryffindor with that Neville kid from the train. Sophie was sorted into Ravenclaw and welcomed joyously by her housemates. Soon only Dean and Ryan stood side by side and waited for their names to be called. Ryan's hand were sweating profusely, and he could feel eyes crawling up and down his body. Everyone knew who he was, they all had expectations, and he knew he couldn't meet them all. He tried to force himself to be brave, but nevertheless his heart continued to pound so loud he was certain the whole hall could hear it.

"Potter, Ryan."

Sucking in a breath, Ryan walked up to the stool and grabbed the hat, placing it carefully on his head. Sitting, he was glad the hat was a bit too big and covered his eyes so he couldn't see the sea of students in front of him. He felt a bit like throwing up, but he knew he had to keep it under wraps.

"Curious...very curious." The hat whispered into his ear softly, "Another Potter, but you're certainly not your father, hmm?"

 _What?_ Ryan's hart was about to burst, _I'm going into Gryffindor, right?_

"Hah." The hat chuckled some, making Ryan's stomach twist, "Fear not, Mr. Potter. You are smart, yes, though not in the ways Rowena values. Ambitious, yes, but not for yourself. You want others to succeed...but you are kind, and loyal, and you work hard. You want Gryffindor?"

 _Yes, more than anything._

"Why? Surely you know you would blossom more somewhere else?"

 _Because my father and mother were Gryffindor. So were Padfoot and Moony. Besides, I'm the chosen one. Dad says it's meant to be._

"You are not your parents, Ryan Potter, and that may just be for the better. As I said, you are kind and loyal and you try, so I'm thinking it must be HUFFLEPUFF!"

Heart stopping, Ryan closed his eyes and just sat there for a moment in shock. Shaking, he removed the hat and placed it back down on the stool. Moving forwards, he walked to the table filled with yellow and black. He was a lion, not a badger! How could this happen, this was a mistake! The hat was never wrong, though, and deep down he knew it. He wasn't brave in the ways Gryffindor wanted, he wasn't talented in the ways Ravenclaw wished for. Slytherin was out of the option, he'd be killed before he could say hello there. So that left Hufflepuff, the least exceptional and bright house out of the whole school. Cringing as he sat down, he tried the best he could to smile at the bright and happy faces that welcomed him. Ernie and Susan motion for him to take a seat beside them, and he did.

An older student with brown hair and warm, brown eyes smiled at them all, "I'm Gabriel Truman, one of two prefects of Hufflepuff! The other one is right here beside me, her name is-!"

"Tamsin Applebee." She had blonde, curly hair and hazel eyes that crinkled when she grinned, "Like Gabriel said, I'm the other prefect."

"We'll be responsible for showing you around the castle and if you ever need help, don't hesitate to come find one of us. Or even just an older student. We're all he to help." Gabriel glanced up at the Head Table, "I think Professor Dumbledore's going to speak."

The old professor stood up, his beard nearly as long as his torso as he smiled kindly at them all, "Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you."

Ryan blinked, glancing at Ernie who just shrugged. Tamsin chuckled nervously, waving her hand, "Uh, don't mind Dumbledore. He's a bit mad, yes, but he's probably over-qualified for his job."

Ernie crinkled his eyebrows and glanced at Ryan, whispering so only he could hear, "I'm guessing she's placing a lot of emphasis of _probably_."

Nodding in agreement, Ryan began to load up his plate with the food that had magically appeared of the table. He might not be in Gryffindor, and sure he'd have to tell his parents sooner or later and probably face getting disowned but...at least he had Ernie with him. He guessed that was more than he could ask more.

* * *

 ** _AN: Who saw it coming? ;)_**


	8. Come Home

_**Disclaimer: I only own my AU and stuff I created, including my OC's.**_

* * *

 **Same Day. Hogwarts Castle.**

The first years walked at the front of the group, following Gabriel as he led them through the castle until they got close to what Tamsin said was the kitchens. The brown haired male prefect stopped them all at a pile of barrels and reached down to one near the bottom and tapped a strange rhythm with the tip of his finger. The barrel he had tapped on slid out of place magically, along with all the ones above it to create a small entryway for them all to walk through. Standing to the side, Gabriel gave them an encouraging smile and waved the first years along with every other Hufflepuff student into the common room. Walking inside, Ryan felt his breath catch in his chest.

The Hufflepuff basement was round and had low ceilings that were hung with strange plants and flowers of the like Ryan had never seen before. The windows washed the room in moonlight, plants also sitting in the round openings of the basement and vines spreading from the windows and gently crawling down the walls. The brown stone and light chestnut wood accents pulled the warm toned room together, making it feel as cozy as sitting by the roaring fireplace on the pastel yellow couches. There were small, rectangle tables fit to hold about four people lining the walls along with bookshelves. Potted mint plants decorated the center of every table. Stairs that led up to wooden doors framed the fireplace on both sides, and in the center was a portrait of a welcoming, kind, and a bit plump young woman. She had dark auburn hair and kind brown eyes. Draped in medieval witch finery, coloured yellow and black, she watched over the common room with the air of a motherly figure.

"I would like to welcome you all to Hufflepuff." Gabriel smiled at them all, "Despite what you might hear, we are a group of dedicated workers and I truly believe each and everyone of you will reach your full potential here. Now, there are a few rules here. We do not tolerate any type of bullying or harassing, though you all seem like a good lot and I don't think we'll have a problem with that inside our own house. We never do. However, the other houses do not condemn that type of behavior. If anyone from another house starts anything, please come to one of us or Professor Sprout."

Tamsin nodded, her expression serious, "Don't be afraid to, either. We won't be mad at all, and if you wish for us to not speak with the student's Head of House or with Professor Dumbledore then we won't. However, none of you should have to worry about that!"

"Exactly." Gabriel nodded, "The information is there just in case. So the boys dormitories are up the stairs to the left, and the girls to the right. Rooms are numbered one through seven, obviously first years are in room one, second years in room two, and so on. Boy and girls are permitted in each others room until dinner, from then on you'll have to meet in the common room. Now, head on off to bed for the night!"

The speeches were over and people slowly began to file up the stairs or go to sit on one of the many plush chairs or couches placed around the large basement. Susan rushed immediately over to where Ryan and Ernie stood, smiling widely as she looked at two of her best friends.

"It's a real shame we all got split up." She frowned, "Especially Sophie, all alone in Ravenclaw. At least we all have each other, and Dean and Seamus are both in Gryffindor. I hope she makes more friends."

"She is a bit shy." Ernie spoke, walking at the head of the group and leading the three of them over to an unoccupied couch, "Though I'm sure other Ravenclaws will love her. She's right smart, that one."

"If not a bit egotistical." Susan snorted lightly, "But you're right. It's silly to worry."

"Nah, not silly. Just 'illogical' as Soph would say." Ryan smiled, "How are you guys feeling about...this?"

"Hufflepuff?" Raising an eyebrow, Susan cocked her head to the side, "I mean, I guess it's where we're meant to be. The Sorting Hat said I was undeniably meant to be here, so I'm just gonna go with it."

Ernie narrowed his eyes some, "Don't think to much on it, Ryan. If it's your parents-"

"No, no!" Ryan slipped into an easy smile at his friends concern, "I mean yes, but no. I was a bit...shocked?"

"You were the only one." The boy raised one blonde eyebrow, "You're one of the nicest people I know. Which is saying a lot cause you could've gone the opposite way and let the fame go to your head."

"Yeah." Susan smiled, "You're really sweet, and you're not an asshole. I've heard stories of you parents, or more specifically your dad and his friends. They were jerks in school. You won't be like them."

Eyebrows shooting up, Ryan shook his head quickly, "No, no they weren't jerks. They just played a lot of pranks is all-!"

"They might've meant them to be funny, but apparently they weren't. Auntie Amelia was in the year above your parents, she's told me all about it." The Hufflepuff girl frowned, "I'm not saying they're bad people or whatever but they weren't exactly perfect."

Sighing, the Potter heir pursed his lips, "Yeah. They're not perfect but they're my family so it doesn't matter."

"Okay." Ernie sat forward and gave Susan a disparaging look, "Enough of that talk, now! Speaking of your parents, mate, when are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know." Ryan bit his lip, "I should write them early tomorrow but...I really don't want to. I know they won't be too upset or anything, my dad would say at least it wasn't Slytherin, but they had their hopes up. Not just my mum and dad, but Padfoot and Moony, too! I don't want to disappoint them."

"Yeah, okay." The blonde boy rolled his eyes, "Just get off the train Christmas break with a Hufflepuff tie and jumper and be like yeah, I'm totally in Gryffindor. I imagine it'll go over well enough."

"Unnecessary." Ryan narrowed his eyes before groaning, "Guys, I don't know what to do!"

"Well, I'll leave you two be." Susan smiled at them both, "The other girls are already in their rooms, and I want to grab a quick shower before everything is too crowded."

"Night." Both boys spoke at the same time making the girl laugh as she walked towards the stairs.

 **September 4th, 1991. Catskill Castle.**

Harry sat, slumped over in the library with a book on Charms opened in front of him. Tired eyes scanned the words on the page as he scribbled down the information he'd need for his essay due two days from then. His third year at Catskill was proving to really strain his relationship with sleep, one that he used to be very strong but was now hanging by a thread. He hardly slept five hours a night on a good day, but he supposed he brought it upon himself. He had chosen to take so many advanced classes, fully know the rigor and work load. It was his own fault, really, and he had no right to complain. Still, when Lilith sat up with him on the weekend while he worked with a cup of hot chocolate and listened to his annoyance, it felt better than anything else in the world.

Lilith had quickly become his closest and most trusted friend, despite the fact that she was his sister. Darren was a close second, but he was a house away and not available 24/7 like Lilith was. She had been a bit embarrassed, at first, to hang around with her baby brother so much. Then her boyfriend of a full year, Lance Roque, ran away during the summer of Harry's second year, crushing both her heart and Adrian's, who Harry was also trying to forge a friendship with. Unlike Adrian, though, Lance running away brought Lilith and Harry closer together. When she cried in the night, Harry would sit up with her and listen, not yet fully understanding why she was so hurt when she wasn't injured visibly. He was too young to understand true heartbreak, but he knew his sister was hurting so he tried to be there.

He tried to be there for Adrian, too, when they went back to school for their second year. However the now-heir of the Roque family pushed him away as much as possible. Harry worried over him ever more than he did Lilith; his sister cried and weeped, but soon she found her balance and was right back to her bright eyes, smiling self. Adrian, however, turned paler and gaunter. He lost weight, too much for a ten year old Harry knew, and he had a pain in his eyes that Harry had only saw when he and his mother ran into Emelie Morra, formerly Emelie Roque, who had birthed both Lance and Adrian and their younger sister Elba and had abandoned them all as well.

He knew from Adrian speaking about it in their first year that they never saw their mother anymore, and not because their father forbid it. In fact, Augustus Roque had encouraged his children to try and keep contact with their birth mother. Sadly, the former matriarch of the Roque family wanted nothing to do with her children. She married a man named Nero Morra and birthed her first son with him, Ty, the same year. She had a new family, a new child to dote on, and Adrian said she could piss off for all he cared. Harry knew that he was hurt by it though, and his step mother could only do so much to soothe his bitterness and wounds. Salma Roque had met her future husband at the place they both worked; the Woolworth building. She had gotten a job at the Magical Congress soon after she moved from Egypt and became a full citizen of the States. Harry knew very little about the woman except for the fact that she called Adrian's dad 'August' and it used to make Lance and Adrian both want to vomit.

Lance was in Darren's grade, so there was about a five year age difference between him and Adrian. The younger of the brothers looked up at the older like a God of some sort; Adrian tried to do everything Lance did, emulating him down to the specifics. Except, he couldn't. Not totally. Lance was in House Dragon and, after Adrian had been placed in House Thestral, Harry realized why his friends was so upset about his placing. He wanted to be with his brother, his role model. Lance was a very outgoing person, he matched Lilith perfectly in that aspect. He could talk to anyone, had a wide and tooth smile, and he was generally a bright person. Adrian was a bright person, too, in his own was. His light was dimmed, though, in a way Harry couldn't put into words. When he smiled it was never wide and toothy, and he still had problems speaking to Harry even though they've basically known each other since they were seven. He forced himself to communicate with others, though, because that's what his brother did. He forced himself to study because that's what his brother did.

Harry always felt like he'd befriended a less quality copy of Lance, at some points, before he realized that was an awfully mean thought to have. Adrian was his best friend besides Lilith and Darren, he shouldn't think mean things about his best friend.

After Lance left, Adrian was left in his second year with no one to copy or emulate. So he slowly, slowly became his own person in ways that weren't exactly healthy. He didn't eat a lot, and he didn't even bother to go out in the courtyard and socialize with other during free periods anymore. Harry had to force him places and, honestly, Harry was pretty sure if Adrian didn't have him then the boy would just avoid all human contact for good.

Breaking away from his long winded thoughts, Harry glanced at his watch. It was nine in the afternoon and the sun had already receded behind the clouds to allow the moon to hang itself in the sky. No light came through the windows of the library, so the lanterns had magically lit themselves around seven. Allowing himself to rest his head of his folded arms, he rested his eyes for a few moments. And only a few moments he told himself as he felt his eyes slip closed.

"Harry? You alright?"

Pulling his head up with great effort, he half expected Lilith to be standing there with her hands on her hips as she got ready to scold him for being out to late. Instead, he found Adrian himself standing with a book on Potions and a book on Spell Theory in each hand. He seemed mildly concerned, and Harry realized why when he found papers from his essay were still stuck to the side of his face. Quickly peeling them off and stuffing them into the Charms book that laid open, he nodded hurriedly. Silence was comfortable between as Harry tried to blink away the sleep in his eyes. Adrian snorted a laugh at his friends struggle.

"I encourage sleeping whenever possible, especially with your schedule, but could you maybe do it in your dorm?" Brown eyes laughed at him as Harry threw a pen towards his friend, who easily caught it.

"Whatever." Harry rolled his eyes, "I was doing the Charms essay that's due soon."

"Ah." Adrian grimaced, "Haven't started that one yet. I'm doing my Potions and Spell Theory ones tonight. Gonna be up till, like, two in the morning."

"The ones that are due tomorrow?" At the sheepish nod he received, Harry's eyes widened, "You're gonna be up longer than that."

The brunette boy sighed, "I figured. Can you keep me awake in History in the morning?"

"Which one? Magical or Muggle?"

"Both."

Chuckling, Harry inspected his friend's face closer. He had dark, purple bags hanging under his eyes that stood out even more than they had been. Yeah, Harry would bet his entire snack stash in the Dragon's common room that he's have to wake Adrian up more than once tomorrow and in more classes than just the two history ones they have. Standing, Harry gathered his books and papers and nudged Adrian's shoulder as he passed.

"I'll see you soon!" Harry grinned, "Good luck with all those essays!"

"It's not my fault I procrastinate!"

"Actually, it is."

Harry returned to his dorm at around ten, finding most everyone to be in bed. There were a few upperclassmen up studying for they had more complicated tests, but Harry was mostly done with Charms and could finish it tommorow and still be done a day early. So he slipped into his bed and pulled the curtains closed for privacy and soon dozed off. Blackness filled his vision and he heard screaming, loud and heartbreaking screaming. At first he jerked, trying to wake up, and his forehead hurt something awful, but soon he was pulled into a dream, or nightmare, that he couldn't escape.

 _The woman with red hair and green eyes was crying, kneeling on the ground beside a man with raven hair and brown eyes. Sobs racked through he body as she screamed wordlessly, the man holding onto her as tear streamed down his face. Finally she spoke as she fully fell onto the ground on top of, Harry finally noticed, what appeared to be the body of a young boy._

 _"Ryan!" She sobbed it out, "Ryan, please! Come home, come home! Please, baby, just come home, please! I'll do anything, I'll do anything, just come home!"_

 _The man's tears increased, a look of utter devastation on his face as the woman moved so she could wide at the boys face. Moving his black cloak out of the way and smearing back the bloody raven hair that had stuck to his forehead, she knelt over him and cried in a way Harry hadn't even seen Lilith do over Lance. He wanted to moved forward, but he was frozen in place and his head ached so badly he could cry. The red head continued to cry, looking into the dead boy's eyes which were still open post mortem. Flat and brown, they gazed at nothing as tears splashed on the body's cheeks from the woman above._

 _Finally green eyes turned up to him and the woman's voice took on a pleading note, "Will you come home?"_

 _All of a sudden it was Harry lying down, too stiff to move, and he looked up and saw the red headed woman above him. Her hands were still on his face, warm and grimy from blood, and her intense stare gazed at the place Harry once stood. Now, though, the dead boy who'd beed laying in a puddle of his own blood was up and alive and well. Brown eyes were now flushed with tears as he stared at the red headed woman and Harry, who still failed to be able to moved. His lips moved soundlessly and when he was finally able to bring words out of them, his voice was cracked and dry and heartbroken and sobs interrupted his words._

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I couldn't save anyone, I'm sorry. I already let you down once, and I swore never again. I-I'm sorry." His eyes were warm and sad, "Come home. I'm sorry."_

 _The woman was looking down at his face, now, and her sobs increased as the man joined her in looking down at Harry as he spoke with a heavy voice, "We tried to save them...we tried to do the best for them but...we only killed them too soon...too soon..."_

 _A green light shot out and a shrill voice screamed and all of a sudden the people were gone all except the brown eyed boy who was neither dead nor crying. The scenery changed right as Harry was pulled out of the way from a...spell? It was shot out of a wand, which was unusual, but the people sounded British so that might explain somethings. The boy ran now, with Harry still along in tow. They weaved throughout the chaos of the battle and jumped over the corpses of the fallen. Harry was scared, truly and utterly scared in a way he has never been before. He was trembling, he knew, because as they ran the boy looked back._

 _"Don't worry, we'll be okay!" He smiled the best he could with mud covering his face, "I'll protect you this time!"_

 _They ran and ran until they heard a shrill laugh, and all of a sudden a knife went through the brown eyed boy's chest. He fell with a thump, making a sad gurgling sound as his lungs filled with blood, the same blood that splashed onto Harry's face and he leaped back to dodge the knife. At the same time he let go of the boy's hand which fell limp now beside it's owners body. A woman with curly black hair and a crazy smile leered at them dangerously, her smile murderous as she stormed over with all the grace of a giant. Her foot lashed out and kicked the brown eyes boy's face, and Harry felt righteous anger bubble up from his gut. His magic screamed, screamed, **screamed** , and all of a sudden he threw a hand out and a white hot blast of red magic flew from his hand and right into her. She was blown back, and he felt sick satisfaction as she hit the wall._

 _It was only him and the boy now and, as he knelt, the boy smiled despite the blood dripping from his mouth._

 _"Come home." The words were gargled, "Please, Harry, come home. I need yo-"_

 _The words stopped, the boy died, and Harry couldn't breathe right._

Flying up in bed, Harry shook as the aftermath of his dream sent tremors throughout his body. The suns first rays of light were casting through the windows, and not another soul was awake. Clenching his eyes, he weakly pushed the curtains back and stood to go shower. As he washed, he tried to pretend the water swirling down the drain dyed red from his body wash didn't remind him of the boy's blood as he'd been murdered.

All the while, his head pounded on.

* * *

 ** _AN: What does the dream mean? Will Ryan have a matching one, spurring him to question his parents when he goes home for Christmas?_**


	9. Twin Dreams

_**Disclaimer: I only own my AU and stuff I created, including my OC's.**_

* * *

 **The Same Night. Hogwarts Castle.**

Ryan sighed, settling down into his bed as he stared up at the blank ceiling. His fourth day had been uneventful, just the usual gawking stares and ridicule from certain Potions teachers. He had yet to owl his parents about his sorting, he was scared to in fact because he didn't know what their reactions would be. Maybe disappointment, but Ryan couldn't bear even that from them. He had already disappointed them enough in his eleven years of life, no need to add further injury. Ernie said he had to message them soon, but honestly the Potter heir disagrees. Ignorance is bliss, right? So he pushed the thoughts from his mind and instead focused on sleep. Sleep was important, and what he needed the most right now.

Eyes closing, he felt a sheet of blackness fall down on him in the most suffocating manner. Unable to wake himself, he heard crying and soon he was completely pulled into the dream.

 _He was lying on the stiff ground, and he saw his mother and father kneeling over him. His mum was crying as she clutched James' arm, and even his dad had silent tear tracks running down his face. Ryan felt wetness on his face and smelled copper and he knew it was blood, his own maybe? Was that why they were crying? He tried to reach out to them, tried to soothe their pain, but he could do nothing. He couldn't even move. He registered dirt crunching and felt a presence to his other side, farther away than his parents. Managing to catch the person in his sight, if Ryan could've gasped and cried out he would've._

 _A carbon copy of him, down to the exact detail except with vivid green eyes and light brunette hair, stood off to the side. Harry Potter watched the scene in confusion, it looked like, and Ryan wondered if his twin even knew who the three of them were. All of a sudden his attention was torn from his brother as his mothers sobs increased to a wordless scream. He felt pain thrash through his heart at the sound; she deserved no pain, she deserved only the best the world had to offer. He wished he could move, to show her he was okay, but he couldn't. So he lay there, frozen on the ground with blood and mud on his face as his mother cried over him._

 _"Ryan!" She sobbed it out, "Ryan, please! Come home, come home! Please, baby, just come home, please! I'll do anything, I'll do anything, just come home!"_

 _I'm here, he wanted to scream, I am home! You don't have to ask because I'm here! But the words did not come out, as his jaw was stiff and locked and unable to move. He heard his dad's cries increase too, and all of a sudden his mother's face was in direct view. She put both hands on his face and moved his cloak out of the way as it distorted his view slightly. Her warm hands pushed away his hair, matted with blood and dirt, as tears streamed down her face and splashed onto his cheeks. His heart broke as his father joined her in crying over his body, when, all of a sudden, his mother slowly looked up and stared into Harry's eyes._

 _He heard her ask, "Will_ you _come home?"_

 _He can't, Ryan wanted to respond, he's dead because I couldn't protect him. He got no chances to do anything, though, because suddenly he was standing. Confused, he realized he was where his brother just stood seconds ago. His mother was now staring at him intently, with her hands on Harry's face. His twin looked to be a corpse, with blank green eyes and pale white skin that held no hint of life. Revulsion and grief twisted in his gut and ran through his veins. Had he failed his brother again? How, though? Harry had just been standing where Ryan now was, perfectly fine if not a bit confused. Tears swarmed Ryan's eyes as he struggled to get words out._

 _"I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I couldn't save anyone, I'm sorry. I already let you down once, and I swore never again. I-I'm sorry." He could practically feel his brother with him in spirit and Ryan wanted nothing more than to hug the twin he never got to know, "Come home. I'm sorry."_

 _His mothers eyes tore away from him as she looked down at Harry once more and, finally, his father spoke up with grief thickening his voice,"We tried to save them...we tried to do the best for them but...we only killed them too soon...too soon..."_

 _Them...? Harry died before he turned two, they couldn't have known only he would die by Voldemort's hand and not Ryan as well. What the hell was his dad talking about?_

 _Suddenly, he couldn't think of it anymore because his mother and father were gone and they were in the middle of some battlefield. Harry was standing now, and he was alive and looking at the fight with wide eyes. Seeing a wizard raise his wand to his brother, Ryan dashed forward and grabbed Harry out of the way. His twin didn't even have a wand, there was no way he could protect himself properly. Ryan had to get Harry away from battle then find their parents to tell them the news. As they ran, nearly tripping over the bodies of fallen witches and wizards, Ryan could feel Harry practically shaking as they fled. Turning back to look at his brother, Ryan tried to smile comfortingly._

 _"Don't worry, we'll be okay!" Ryan saw Harry's wide eyes focus on him, "I'll protect you this time!"_

 _There was shrieking laughter and he felt a chill run through his veins. Turning back, he saw the black haired woman with cold eyes throw a knife. Panicking, he grabbed for Harry to push him out of the way but it was too and all of a sudden the knife was going through his own chest and all Ryan felt was_ pain _and he couldn't breathe as he coughed and tried to stop the blood from filling his lungs. Vision growing hazy, he saw a flash of red light and saw Harry throw the woman back with no wand. Now his brother was kneeling in the dirt beside him, still not speaking a word, and Ryan struggle to get words out as he felt his life fleeing._

 _"Come home." The words were gargled, "Please, Harry, come home. I need yo-"_

 _The blood filled his lungs and he died._

Forcing his eyes open, Ryan heard himself make a small strangled noise. He was confused and he was scared, and he felt like he could feel the fluid filling up his lungs. Scrambling to sit up, he glanced around and saw nothing but the sheets of his bed and the canopy that hid him from the rest of the world. Clutching his blanket to his chest, he calmed his racing heart and tried to think. That boy, the one with green eyes, that was his _brother_. That was impossible of course, and he _should_ just chalk it all up as a strange dream, but for some reason he couldn't. His gut twisted as the thought of it, and the words his parents had spoke over his body. It was all wrong, it all felt so strange.

So when the sun rose he forced himself to get out of bed and get dressed, and he ignored the strange looks Ernie gave him until all the other boys had left their dorm. The blonde came and sat beside him on the bed, raising an eyebrow in a silent question.

"I had a dream." Ryan struggled with his words, "I-I think it's because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, y'know? Strange dreams come with the title I guess."

"Well it must have been a bad one to mess you up this bad." Ernie fiddled with his tie some more, "What happened?"

"It was about me and my brother." Ryan saw the way Ernie stilled, "I had a twin when I was born, his name was Harry. Harry Potter. He died when Voldemort attacked us on Halloween because he-I-for some reason he couldn't protect himself like I could. Mum and dad never mentioned him and neither have I, but one day I was up in the attic and I found early scrapbooks. I think it still upsets them, and it's why they're so overprotective."

"And this dream?" Ernie raised his eyes from his clothes to look at Ryan, "It had both of you in it? As babies?"

"No. Harry was there, and he was our age. At first he was dead, and I was looking down at him and my parents, and I figured it was a standard nightmare. Then _I_ was the one dead, and he-he was alive. Then both of us were alive, but there was a battle and I was killed but Harry was okay, I think. I woke up after that."

Ernie was looking at him with impossibly wide eyes, and Ryan felt his face grow hot, "I knew-I shouldn't have-! You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"No, no!" Ernie blinked, "I don't. Just...I think there's something weird about all this."

"You don't say?" Ryan rolled his eyes, "I gathered that much."

"Not weird as in it was some stupid dream." Ernie narrowed his eyes, "Like you said, you're the Boy-Who-Lived. You're joking with me if you think any weird ass dream you have is 'just a nightmare'. We'll do some digging, but you can't mention it to anyone."

"No one." Ryan nodded, relief flooding through him as his best friend promised to help him.

"Okay." Ernie looked at him shrewdly, "I know you say no one, but I need you to get that I mean no Susan, no Dean, no Seamus, no Soph. No one means no one, Ryan, or our asses are suspended."

"Why?" Ryan scrunched his eyebrows, "Why would we be suspended?"

" _Because_ we're going to be snooping. Not only about this dream thing, but about what might cause it. That might mean we break a few important rules. You _know_ Susan would run straight to Sprout, Soph would just lecture us, and Dean and Seamus are just too loud. It's you and me, mate. We'll figure this all out."

"What did I do in a past life to deserve _that_." Ryan rolled his eyes, ignoring the incredulous look he got from his blond friend.

"Oi! Excuse you! If anyone got the short end of the stick, here, it's me!" Ernie stood, Ryan following, as the two walked out of their dorms and on out of the Common Room to go to breakfast.

 **October 31st, 1991. Hogwarts Great Hall.**

"I still can't believe you fell off your broom." Ernie gave Ryan a shrewd look as they filed into the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, "And then continue to do so every flying practice that we have. I'm going to have to rent a cot in the infirmary at this point."

"Yes, you and my father would get along well, wouldn't you?" Ryan grumbled, "Both of you love to talk about my lack of flying skills."

"Mate, I wouldn't mention it but I _just_ got you out of the infirmary for the feast. This is the, what? Third, fourth time these past few months? I'm worried one day your limbs aren't going to heal the way the should."

Ryan sighed, "I know, I know. I'm just annoyed with my parents right now is all. My dad won't stop moaning about me being in Hufflepuff, and now with my lack of flying skill he's got even more to whine about. 'You had so much potential as a kid!', he writes, 'Maybe there's something up with the instructor!'. I'm tired of it!"

"I wish I could do something to help you." Ernie gave him a sympathetic look as they took their seats at the Hufflepuff table, "I'm no master on the broomstick either, if you haven't recalled. I'm not in the infirmary once a week, but I did run into that tree not so long ago."

"Yeah." Ryan rested his elbows on the table, "I mean, what's the big deal? So what if I can't fly...it's only the single most popular past time in the entire...wizarding...world..."

Seeing the look of self loathing on Ryan's face, Ernie was quick to grab a pumpkin pastie and shove it under his nose, knowing it was his best friends favorite snack, "Here! There are plenty more, too! I'm thinking we might wrap some in napkins, put 'em in our pockets. We can sneak them up and have snacks for studying later. I know a good preservation spell my nan taught me so they won't spoil."

"Really?" Ryan perked up immediately, "That's awesome! We can shrink them or something, take a whole bunch up. Add them to the snack hoard Diggory started, did you show him the spell?"

"He's a third year, I'm sure Professor Sprout has already showed him a better one to make sure no one gets sick on spoiled snacks."

"You're right." The Potter spoke through a mouth full of sweets, grabbing even more and loading his plate up.

Ernie gave him a teasing smile, "I usually am!"

His friend grabbed a napkin and put it on his plate, piling as many pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes as he could on it. Ryan grabbed his wand and pointed it at the large pile, " _Reducio_!"

Smiling as all the snacks shrunk to be able to fit in one persons pocket, Ernie wrapped them all and double wrapped them to ensure they wouldn't be damaged. Elated at the success of the spell, Ryan was about to create another pile when a hand fell onto his shoulder.

"And what are you boys doing?"

Nearly jumping out of their seats, both boys turned around in shock on to find Pomona Sprout standing there with a smile on her face. She was a kind, elderly woman a bit more on the plump side with greying brunette hair and green eyes. She wore earth coloured robes, shades of brown and green and yellow all working together along with the occasional grass stain or dirt smudge. Her usual gardening gloved were stuffed on her belt, and he worn hart was perched atop her head as always. She had an eyebrow raised, looking at two of her kids in amusement.

"Nothing, m'am." Ernie smiled innocently, "Just assisting Cedric in a project of his."

A wry smile took over the elderly woman's face, "Ah, yes, I'm sure Mr. Diggory will appreciate the help. Enjoy the feast, boys."

Ruffling their hair, she moved on down the table and continued to check on each of her students before going to the head table to sit with the other teachers. Ernie was about to grab another napkin when all of a sudden, Professor Quirrell came rushing into the great hall screaming, causing Ryan and Ernie to both jump at the noise that pierced above even the loud chatter of all the Hogwarts students talking.

"There's a troll in the dungeons! Troll in the _dungeons_!"

Immediately kids started shrieking, jumping up and fleeing for their head of house or their common room. Ernie and Ryan sat in shock as Dumbledore stood and demanded silence. The professors began rounding up their houses students, the prefects helping and calming the first years who were more scared than others. Ernie, in all his unusual tallness, stood a head or two above all the other first years. So he grabbed Ryan by the wrist, as the Potter was significantly shorted than some other students and couldn't maneuver the crowd well, and they began to search for Susan.

"Percy!" A red haired, Gryffindor first year shouted above the madness, "Hermione is still in the bathrooms! She doesn't know there's a troll!"

"What?" The prefect turned around to see the student and it was obvious he didn't hear what the boy had said, "Ron, not now! I have to get you back to the Common Room! Oh, if anything were to happen mum would kill me!"

With that the boy was drug off into the crowd and Ryan felt a deep guilt gnawing in his stomach. If anything happened to that girl, anything at all, he'd be responsible. Biting his lip, he jerked his wrist out of Ernie's hand and instead tugged the older boy out of the group of Hufflepuffs. Due to the chaos nobody missed them, though his blonde friend was give him a look that said he thought Ryan was crazy. The Potter heir didn't care, though. He'd failed enough people in his short lifetime: his mum, his dad, his uncles, his _own brother_. He refused to have anymore grief let alone _blood_ on his hands.

"There's a girl in the bathrooms!" Ryan hissed once they were out of earshot, "She's a Gryffindor, and she doesn't know there's a troll. Their prefect wouldn't listen, so no one's going to look for her. We have to help."

Ernie looked down at his friend with a scared but resigned gaze, "I go where you go, mate."

 **The Same Day. Catskill Castle.**

Harry sat with his face tucked firmly in a book, Adrian lounging on a library couch beside him. It's where the two often found themselves nowadays, as they were in different houses and couldn't exactly go waltzing in to each others House Commons. The Roque boy sat, dark hair framing his face as he glared down at his Alchemy book as though it was the source of all his problems. Harry would disagree with that, instead citing Adrian's mom and brother as both viable reasons for his mental issues, but he made his distaste for the subject very clear. Personally, Harry loved Alchemy and all the myths and lore that surrounded the topic. Ironically, that's the exact reason his friend hated the class.

"Have I ever told you-?"

"How much you hate Alchemy?" Harry sent his friend an amused look, "Yeah. A couple times a day, actually. Yet you love potions."

" _Potions_ doesn't talk about all the myths and stuff Alchemy does. It's to much to remember!" Adrian sent his best friend a helpless look, "My brain can only do so much, y'know!"

Harry opened his mouth to respond when, suddenly, a crashing pain sent him flying out of his chair to stand and ward off an invisible attacker. It felt like two tons of steel had just rammed him in the head and, hands rushing up to touch the place where his scar was concealed by his mother, Harry was sure he was bleeding. Adrian jumped up as his friend crumpled to the ground, brown eyes wide as he tried to process what was happening. Rushing over, he took Harry's face in his hands, ignoring the other boy's winces of pain as he looked everything over.

"You seem fine." He muttered, "What the hell-?"

 **The Exact Same Time. Hogwarts Castle.**

"Mate, are you okay?"

Ryan struggled to stand, hands in his head as he was rendered near useless by the troll who happened to be in the girl's restroom. Hands flying up to his visible, firework shaped scar, Ryan shook his head, "Not exactly!"

 **The Exact Same Time. Catskill Castle.**

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Adrian fretted over his friend, "I can take you!"

"No!" Harry feebly waved his hand, "You hate the infirmary."

"Still." The pale boy pursed his lips tightly per usual, "You hit the floor pretty quick. Did you...I don't know...hit yourself with your book?"

Harry shrugged, a strange sense of foreboding washing over him, "I don't know, either. I have a feeling something bad has just happened, though."

Adrian's face darkened significantly, "Nothing good in my life has _ever_ followed a sentence like that."

Sending the dark eyed boy a concerned look at his morose tone, Harry struggled with himself to get back into his chair. Adrian sat across from his, brunette brows furrowed as he looked at what was possibly his only friend. The Speir boy knew he should probably go get Darren or Lil, they'd be concerned later if they heard the story from the Roque that sat across from his. However, Harry highly doubted that Adrian would talk about this to anyone. That was reinforced by the fact that the pureblood boy was an absolute anti-social little shit who had issues making friends. Yeah, Harry needn't worry about the rumor mill any time soon. As long as he was friends with Adrian, they'd all stay away from him any ways. The taller boy had a rather intimidating gait and perpetual designer bags under his eyes that were beginning to turn purple at his lack of sleep.

Harry was safe right now for sure.

* * *

 ** _AN: Are Harry and Ryan connected? And how will Adrian's story sort out?_**


	10. Of Blood Lollies and the Truth

_**Disclaimer: I only own my AU and stuff I created, including my OC's.**_

* * *

 **September 9th, 1992. Catskill Astronomy Tower.**

"What'd you put for your moon phase chart?" Aelfric leaned his binder on the railing, squinting in the dark of the night, trying to see the calendar they'd been given to document the phases of the moon, "I can't even tell."

"Waning Crescent." Adrian squinted as well, "Um, I think."

"Yeah." The other boy nodded, white blonde hair reflecting light as he did so, "I'm pretty sure you're right."

Adrian sighed, leaning his head against his arms as he leaned on the railing. Professor Rowe had gone to get their homework for the night, and their small Astronomy class was now all crowded on the top of the tower, bored and pretty much already done with the class when they weren't even halfway through the year. Harry had dropped the class, claiming he needed more sleep, and now Adrian was regretting not dropping it as well. They had their class twice a week, being fourth years, and since not many had signed up the school had just lumped them all into one class. Needless to say, it was pretty boring without Harry, but at least he had Al.

Eventually, Professor Rowe made his way back up to the tower and handed out their assignments. At that point it was way past midnight and when he dismissed them all the students practically jumped over each other to get down the stairs and get back to their House commons. Adrian walked with Harlow Griggs, the other boy in Thestral House practically running to keep up with Adrian and his thrice damned long legs. Making their way to the tower in exhausted silence, when they made it into their dorm at last they both practically collapsed onto the black sheets of their beds. The room was dimly lit by candles on their bedside tables, both of which promptly blew them out and laid down for a night's sleep. Well, Harlow did at least. Adrian blew out his candle and laid there, knee deep in thought as he usually was when he had any free time. The main thing that plagued his thoughts was the letter he'd gotten from both his mothers the past week...just thinking of it nearly sent him into a tizzy wanting to write a full book back to them both.

Dear Adri, his step mother had written.

I hope your fourth year is going well so far! I know it's probably too soon to tell, but I hope you know your father and I are rooting for you! I don't know if you'll try out for Quodpot or not this year, since auditions are open to fourth years and above, but if you aren't you should definitely tell Harry to! He's really blossomed with his riding these past few years, completely unlike the rest of the Speir family. They're all hopeless with brooms, you know!

Now, onto the news you probably want to hear about the most. August and I went to the healers this weekend and they said they couldn't do anything. There are no known potions to cure it, or even help curb the tendencies. There are only theories right now, but one lady said that they're making breakthrough process with a draught. Hopefully soon, dear. We haven't found anything out about Lance, either. Some people have said they've seen them but it all turns out to be vapid drivel. Your father is going mad with worry as am I, and we're keeping a lookout. It's just been so long that the MPD is warning us to expect the worse. I hate to dump all this on you in a letter, honey, but I know you like to be updated.

Also, Happy early Birthday! Your father, Elba, Julian, and I will send gifts along with an owl the morning of so be watching out! Julian has been enjoying fingerprinting, so you can imagine what his gift will be! Also, I had an ultrasound and the think your new sibling will be a little girl. They say she'll be born sometime in December or January, so hopefully you're home for it! Everyone back home loves you, darling, and if you have any problems with your condition just go see Professor Thwaite. She'll know what to do.

We love you,

Salma, Dad, Elba, and Julian!

They had each signed the letter, Salma's great looping handwriting and his dad's distinct neat cursive. Elba and her childish yet still too-neat for her age blocky writing, and Julian's year old messy script that barely spelled out his name. He kept the letter in the inner pocket of his school jacket, where it sat over his heart and radiated warmth throughout his chilled veins. Then there was the letter his birth mother had sent, the one he had no words for.

Adrian, she had written.

We've heard nothing of Lance. Nero had been looking as well, he knows how much it means to me. We're all doing fine. Tybalt and Clara are doing well, and we're expecting again soon. Sometime next summer, we think it will be a boy. Please do not ask to come see your siblings when he is born. You know why you cannot. If it makes it any easier, we'll send something for you on your birthday. Tybalt and Clara do miss you and Elba, though, so we might be able to arrange a visit of sorts. You must understand that Nero is just wary of your condition around our children.

With love,

Mom.

He had burned that letter after reading it, immediately tossing it into the fireplace and watching it singe and crisp and catch fire with glee. That woman wasn't his mother, he had already decided that. No matter how much Salma tried to tell him that the woman still loved him, that it was just Nero who was a pretentious dick, that their real mother still cared for her first born three...he couldn't believe it. She had shown little to no emotion when Lance disappeared, while Salma, a woman who'd hardly knew him for a few years, seemed wracked with guilt and grief. Adrian and Elba had called their mother crying, telling her of the situation the summer it happened, and she had told them to quiet down because Tybalt was sleeping. That said enough to the both of them that they tried to avoid contacting her from then on out.

Adrian didn't even know why she thought he'd want to come over and see the children she'd given birth to. He hated Tybalt, with his perfect blonde hair and his three year old smiles that had stolen their mother's heart. He hated Clara even more, with her curly two year old blonde hair and sweet hazel eyes who stole all of their mother's attention. It was because of them she gave up Lance and Elba and him, it was because of them she didn't give a shit that her first born son was missing, had been missing for three years now. He knew he was bitter, Harry often told him he was, but he had a right to be. Besides, he had gotten better about his attitude. Well, to be more correct, he was controlling his attitude.

Settling down and trying to get some sleep, he sunk under the covers and tried to think good thoughts. All the flying lessons he and Harry had attended, not because Adrian liked flying all that much nowadays but because Harry really did want to be on the school Quodpot team. All the times he'd fallen off his broom and Adrian had laughed his ass off. Their third year, whenever Harry got headaches that had him practically bedridden, Adrian would skip his classes and they'd eat candy in the infirmary. Finally falling to sleep, he sunk into a dreamless sleep. He never dreamt much of anything anymore.

 **November 7th, 1992. Fourth Year Thestral Boys Dorm.**

Adrian woke up to someone practically tackling him out of bed. Flailing as he went falling to the ground, his attacker going with him, he tried escaping but the person had a painfully tight hold on him. Blinking to clear his vision, he saw a mop of dark brown hair and relief flooded through him. It was just Harry. Wriggling out of the other boys grasp, he heard him laughing as Adrian turned back to the bed, grabbed a pillow, and smacked Harry right in the face with it. The green eyed boy was knocked back slightly at the impact, but just laughed more in response, grabbed a pillow as well, and did the very same thing to Adrian.

"Happy Birthday!" He smiled wide, his bed head still atrocious, "You're twelve now!"

Adrian smiled slightly, "Yeah."

Rolling his eyes, Harry stood and pulled his friend from the floor with some difficulty, "Shut up, don't ruin your own birthday withy your doom and gloom. I put up with it enough regularly, I refuse to on your birthday. Now c'mon, lets go open presents!"

Blinking and he was dragged out of the dormitory, he felt himself raise an eyebrow, "How did you even get in here?"

"I had Griggs let me in this morning." The Speir boy shrugged, "Not that difficult, y'know. Al comes to the Dragon Commons all the time now that we're in fourth year."

"Is there a rule about third year and below?"

"Now really, but the way Lilith explained it is first through third years have too many friends in too many houses. The Commons would be overflowing with a bunch of nine year olds and the like, but once you hit fourth year their not going to discourage it." He smile over his shoulder, "Which means you can help me with my Potions essays now. Wish I'd have known this a month ago, the 14 incher really kicked my ass."

Adrian sighed, "Why does no one tell me about these things?"

"Eh, I have two older sibling. I know things." Harry's eyes widened when he realized what he said, and how he knew Adrian immediately thought of Lance, and drug him even faster down the stairs, "Now, presents! You have a little pile forming on the table!"

Squinting, Adrian looked out the Thestral Tower's windows, noticing it was just now sunrise, "How did you get Griggs up so early? How did you get you up so early?"

He shrugged, "I've made it a habit to get up early; I like to get first dibs on the shower."

The both sat down on the couch, and Harry reached over beside him and gathered up a small mound of presents in his arms. He grabbed a rather large, lumpy looking one and handed it towards Adrian, "This is from my mom."

Grabbing it, he quickly tore off the colorful paper to reveal a navy blue scarf with three vertical, red striped at the bottom. It was Catskill school colors, and Adrian knew he'd be wearing it a lot during Quodpot games this year. He was bound by friendship code to go to every game since Harry had made the team during try outs last week, and it was bound to be freezing at every game. Needless to say he'd be using that scarf a lot. Why did Quodpot season have to start in November?

"She made me one for my birthday, too." Harry laughed, "Here, this is from me!"

The next package that was very nearly chucked at him was heavier than the first. It was pretty dense and, when he ripped of the wrapping he found it was a sealed cardboard box. Opening it by tearing the tape holding it shut, Adrian's eyes popped when he saw the contents inside. A dozen sugar quills, some blood lollipops, fudge squares, mint chocolate rings, taffy, and Hershey chocolate filled the medium sized box to the brim. Smiling at his friend widely for the first time that day, he blanched paler than he normally was when it fully registered that there were blood lollipops in the box.

"I love it." Adrian laughed nervously, "But why'd you...why'd you put blood lollipops in there?"

A loud laugh escaped Harry, "You seem so squeamish around them! I know you hate blood and all, you don't have to open them. You can throw them straight out, for all I care. They were just a gag gift."

"Yeah." Adrian let out a rather high pitched laugh and tried to hide his sweaty palms. Harry knew nothing, it was fine.

"Here, this one is from your step mom!" Harry looked up, ready to hand his friend the package, "Man, I wonder what Aelfric got you this year? Last year he got you that cool fairy glass, and one year he gave me a tulip lamp. His mom makes them, and it was so cool! It shines so bright and-hey? You okay, Adrian?"

Looking up, Adrian knew he looked even paler than usual and forced a smile, "I'm fine. Still a bit tired is all. Someone did tackle me out of bed."

Harry winced, "If this is about the lollipops, I'm really sorry. I just meant it as a joke. I know you're, what's it called, again?"

"Hemophobic. I'm hemophobic. I pass out when I see blood." Wincing as the practiced lie fell from his mouth, Adrian felt awful about keeping things from Harry. They'd been best friends since his seventh birthday, until Adrian went off the grid, that is. He said it was all about his parents divorce, and it partially was. It was a really painful decision they had made, even more so because Adrian was the one at fault for it. He just had to go wandering off in Vessey Plaza, even when they'd specifically told him to stay with Lance. The stress of his so-called condition was too much for his mother to take, so she left behind her whole family. All because of Adrian. Then Lance did the same thing. All because of Adrian.

"Yeah, that." Biting his lip, expressive green eyes stared up at him guiltily, "I really am sorry."

"It's-it's fine." It wasn't. He hated blood more than anything. But Harry was his best friend.

"Clearly it's not." The Speir boy's eyebrows scrunched together, "Adri, you're looking really pale. Don't pass out on me, you hear me? I'll have Al hex you for it, he knows some wicked fae curses!"

"I-I'm fine." He wasn't, he was panicking and he knew it but he couldn't stop thinking of that night, and how he almost died and how he should've died but he was lucky and got an amazing healer, "Just...my mother sent me a letter a few weeks ago. I don't know if she sent something or not."

"Oh." Harry frowned, and Adrian knew he was probably thinking it was a ridiculous thing to worry about, "Well, what'd she say?"

"She said she was pregnant again. Has been for a bit. She said even when the baby was born I couldn't come and visit because of my condition." Adrian was so eager to pounce on the excuse, he didn't notice the words falling from his lips, "So she said she'd send something to make me feel better."

"What...condition?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "I know she doesn't let you visit, but what condition is stopping you? I always wondered why you couldn't go."

Oh, lord and heaven above, he was starting to feel dizzy, "W-well, you see, I'm...uhm...I'm hemophobic and-!"

"That?" His friend sounded scandalized, "Your own mother turns you from her house because of a phobia? What, do they keep open jars of blood around the house or something?"

"N-no, it's just Nero. He's a butcher and they have a lot of raw meat." Adrian was dying, the lies were slipping, and everything was crashing around him, "So I can't visit."

"Then why can't she come around your place?"

"The smell-I just can't deal with it-listen, Harry, I'm really tired. Come back later, okay?" Adrian stood forcefully, turning and beginning to walk away, leaving Harry and his presents and everything.

Jerking back, Harry seemed more than a little hurt, "I thought were were over that whole pushing people away, Adrian."

"Well apparently we're not." Adrian snapped, "Just go away!"

 **Later That Day.**

He was the stupidest idiot to ever walk the halls of Catskill. Rushing down the corridors, Adrian walked down staircase upon staircase to get from Thestral Tower to the Dragon Basements. It was below the school, the most secluded of the House Commons of the four. Aethonans had a tower as well, while Owls had a dungeon, but the Dragon House just had to be complicated per usual. It matched the attitude of most of those within it. Finally skidding to a halt down the last set of stairs, he came face to face with an aged but elegant wooden door. It was identical to the one in his House, but this one had an intricate carving of a Dragon on it instead of a Thestral. Debating with himself silently, he didn't know what he should do now. Camp out till morning and hope Harry is the first to open the door? He had debated with himself about this until eleven at night, he was even missing Astronomy for this. It was the only class he had on Saturdays, so he had the whole day to continually tell himself what an idiot he was and talk himself into this stupider-than-he-was idea.

He didn't have the Dragon House key, he only had one for Thestral obviously, and chances are everyone was already asleep. Biting his lip, he held out his fist and gently tapped on the door a few times, praying he didn't wake anyone up.

The door slowly began to creek open, "Which first year forgot their key this time-?"

Lilith Speir paused at seeing her little brothers best friend standing in the door way, looking like a deer caught in headlights, "What are you-?"

"Thanks, Lilith!" He shot by her, running silently through the Commons around the few people who were still studying and up the stairs into Harry's dorm, "I can show myself out!"

He ignored he shrug and instead carefully slid the wooden door open. The room was pitch black except for the candles by some boys' beds that were still lit. It was enough to see that everyone was asleep, though, or at least they had their bed curtains drawn shut. Carefully tip toeing around the room, he had never seen where Harry's bed was but he could just see the names on the plaques that were posted on the ends of the beds. Finally, towards the back of the room, he reached one that read Harrison E. Speir. Placing a silent silencing ward around the large bed, Adrian pulled back the curtains and stepped inside the ward so no one could hear him.

"Harry?" The Roque boy shook his friends shoulder, "Harry! Wake up!"

Groggily, green eyes opened and stared at Adrian in deep confusion, "Adrian? I can't see yah? Wherearyouah..."

His words began to slur together as he fell back asleep, prompting Adrian to shake him awake once more, "Harry, come on. We need to talk."

"Huh?" He jolted now, blinking up at Adrian with confusion, "Adrian? I know I said we can visit each other Commons now, but I didn't mean at midnight-!"

He was cut off by a yawn, sleep still thick in his voice as he rubbed his eyes, "Not at midnight. How'd you get in here?"

"I knocked." Adrian shrugged, "Now sit up and move, I need to get behind the curtains before someone sees me!"

Harry did so, probably because he was still groggy from sleep, and climbed out of the covers to moved to the foot of the bed. It gave Adrian enough room to sit beside him and close the curtains. Casting a lighting spell on his ring, a small flush of light spilled out between the two boys. Harry finally blinked properly awake, looking at Adrian in confusion and waiting for him to explain why he was there.

"I need to say sorry." Adrian stopped whispering, looking around, "Don't worry. There's a silencing ward."

"I'm sure that could wait until morning?" Harry raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know I'll accept the apology anyways? You were really rude, y'know!"

"You'll accept because I'm going to tell you the truth." This caught Harry's attention, "I'm sure you've long since figured out the whole hemophobia thing is bull crap, right?"

"Yeah. It's kind of a lame excuse, to be completely honest."

"It's not completely wrong." Adrian swallowed thickly, "Did you hear about what happened is Vessey Plaza? December 16th, 1986?"

Harry's eyebrows scrunched together, "Um, you mean that Vampire riot? It happened at night, I know. A lot of people were killed or turned."

"My family was there that night." He continued on, ignoring the widening of Harry's eyes, "We didn't know what was going to happen, obviously. So my mom told me and Lance to go off and have fun, he was older and already in Catskill. She trusted him to be responsible. Besides, what bad could happen in Vessey Plaza? So we went into a pet store, and Lance was being really boring and looking at all the rats and owls and toads, so dumbass six year old me decided to wander out of the store. It was snowing and pretty and I wanted to see the trees, so I went down by the main plaza. There were a lot of people, but I didn't care and just looked at the lights. Really soon it was sunset, and I was about to go back and find Lance, but that was when the first one attacked."

Harry interrupted him, "Oh God, you saw all that? That's why you're scared of blood? Shit, I didn't know, Adrian-!"

"Let me finish." He snapped, his anger rising for a moment before he took a deep breath, "It was really quick, but a lot of people died. or they were turned. I hid under a park bench, and I was really scared and there was lots of screaming but I couldn't see anyone so I thought no one could see me. Then-Harry? Do you promise you won't hate me?"

"Of course not!"

At the fierce answer befitting a Dragon, Adrian let out a small sigh, "One of the vampires saw me. Grabbed me out from under the bench, and bit right into my neck. I don't know if he was intending just to drain me and kill me or turn me, but that'd when the MPD showed up. The offices shot out spells, and I was dropped while the vampires ran to escape. I and some of the other victims still alive were rushed to St. Anthony's where we were all immediately taken back to healers. I don't remember much of it, but there was a really kind lady who helped me. She was covered in blood, and it scared me, but I think now it was because she'd helped others before me. She stopped the spread of the venom before it turned me fully by leeching it out of my neck via the bite wound. She put a magical salve on it and when my parents got there her assistant said the most we could do it pray they go enough venom out so I didn't become a full fledged vampire."

Harry was silent, eyes wide as he stared at his best friend, before he swallowed, "A-and what happened?"

"They didn't get enough of it out. I'm a Half-blood now, er, well, a Hybrid of species I guess. I'm still wrote down as a Vampire on all my forms, though, despite only being half of one."

It was silent for a long time, and Adrian closed his eyes, "You don't have to continue being friends with me. If my own brother ran away to escape me, I won't blame you for not talking to me any longer."

He felt Harry jump on the bed, "What? No! That's not even-no-just-no! I'm still friends with you, you're still practically my brother, and now I know what's wrong with you! Now you don't have to lie to me whenever you take those potions every Monday! Nothing has changed, except now I know a major thing about you. Something you should've told me awhile ago!"

"Really?" Adrian dared to let himself be hopeful, "You'd still be-you'll still be my friend?"

Harry lunged forward and wrapped him in a hug, and actual hug and not just a tackle. They'd never hugged before.

"Of course. You're not getting rid of me that easy!"

* * *

 ** _AN: Are Harry and Ryan connected? And how will Adrian's story sort out?_**


	11. Gather Round the Tree

_**Disclaimer: I only own my AU and stuff I created, including my OC's.**_

* * *

 **December 19th, 1992. Catskill Mountains.**

As soon as the bus pulled up to the station, everyone nearby laughed as Aelfric shot out of his seat like a firecracker and barreled all the way from the back of the bus to the front. Practically jumping over younger students, the fourth year boy impatiently waited for others to exit so he could get of the bus. Harry and Adrian managed to keep up with their friend, but as soon as he got down the steps Al practically flew to where his family was. For a moment, Harry was pretty sure the half-fae boy had actually sprouted wings with how quickly he made it the the three people who stood waiting for him with smiles.

"Mom!" The silver-blonde shouted as he threw himself at a kind looking, beautiful woman, "I missed you!"

She looked just like Aelfric, with long silvery hair and violet eyes. Her teeth were even sharper than his, and she had a pair of translucent wings folded across her back. She wore normal No-Maj clothing like the rest of the families there, but her beauty was striking and dangerous much like Al's. Beside her stood a young girl, about the same age as Adrian's sister Elba, who looked exactly like Aelfric as well. This was Nadia, the youngest Pryor not counting the one on the way, and she had not only gotten her mother's teeth but also ears as they came to a slight pointed end. As Al hung off his mom, his sister just shook her head while their father pulled them all in for a group hug.

Tony Pryor was a man who married for love, after all, rather than social influence. He was bound to be very expressive of said love. In public. Needless to say he often garnered many glares from his wife and children and they had family interventions about group hugs.

"He's such a mama's boy." Darren snorted, walking up behind his younger brother with Lilith in tow.

"And you aren't?" Lilith raised a brow, "Besides, it's cute on him."

"Kids!" Lucilla waved a hand up in the air, "Over here! Hurry, now!"

Immediately all three took off, making their way through the crowd along with Adrian, who had yet to find his family. Lucilla and Martyn Speir stood with broad smiles, demanding hugs from each of their children before ruffling Adrian's hair in a playful manner. Lilith started babbling on about her sixth year at Catskill and how it was going so far, while Darren began to speak to their dad about potions and how he was 'totally gonna be a master some day'. At that, Lilith had paused her conversation to snort loudly, much to Darren's irritation, and it soon led to another bickering argument the two always got into.

"Well, I guess I should try and find dad and the lot." Adrian shrugged hug bag to one shoulder, "See you Christmas day? You all are still coming over right?"

"As far as I know!" Harry smiled, lunging forward and giving his friend a tight hug, whispering as he did, "You'll be fine, don't worry, and no, I won't tell a single soul."

Pulling back, the brunette boy smiled in a rather dorky manner, "Good to know. I'll be sure to call soon!"

Harry smiled back and watched as his friend damn near bounced off, disappearing into the crowd like a flash. Adrian had changed for the better over these past few months, not drastically but he smiled more and he was more open around Harry. When he took his potions that he used to say were for 'chronic stomach pains' on the first weekend of each month, he hid away in his dorm with Harry while the symptoms passed. It curbed any need for blood he had, given he was a half Vampire, but due to it denying his body what nature said it needed, it caused him severe stomach pains. They were the kind the made him incapacitated for the whole day, lying curled up in his bed while Harry sat beside him reading or just talking to him. When he got to sick and camped out in the bathroom, Harry retrieved him a pain relieving potion and sat by him until it all passed.

Over all their friendship had grown so much since Adrian had revealed his secret, and Harry could see the way it benefited his other relationships as well. He had Harry to vent to now, so he was less frustrated and angry all the time. Not that he was all of a sudden a ball of sunshine, that was never Adrian and never would be. No, that had been Lance when he was around with all his smiles and careless kind words. Adrian had tried to mimic that awhile ago, but he was long since over that phase. Now he just gave his closer friends occasional smiles, was more honest with Harry, and was a bit less of a big ball of anxiety.

Harry hoped it would stay that way.

 **December 25th, 1992. The Roque Household.**

Lucilla and Martyn appeared in the fireplace in a broad storm of green flames, arms filled with gifts and smiles firmly on their faces. Adrian sat of the couch by Elba, tapping his foot impatiently even as the Speir couple greeted him. The only person he really cared to see right now was Harry; he was so used to seeing the other boy every day at Catskill ever since they were nine years old. Every break, be it summer or winter or spring, it was so strange to wake up and go to breakfast and not see his face. As they got older they were able to floo to each others houses now, which helped a lot, and their families had grown a lot closer over the years so they often had holiday dinners together. Still, it was strange not seeing his friend at every turn. Even not seeing Aelfric or Harlow, at this point, was strange for him.

Suddenly, there was another storm of green and soon he came face to face with the shade of green he'd wanted to see all break. Harry looked a bit ruffled and annoyed, he hated to travel via fireplace Adrian knew, but at the moment the Roque boy didn't even care. Jumping up, he didn't even wait for the arrival of Lilith and Darren before he snagged Harry's hand and bid his farewell to his parents for the time being. No one objected to their leaving, despite the two sets of parents sharing a light laugh at their expense, so Adrian took it as a win. Together the two headed up to Adrian's room towards the end of the hall, Harry eventually making his way to the spinning chair that sat beside Adrian's desk.

"Those look cool." Harry smiled slightly, looking at the paintings that lined Adrian's wall, "You're getting better!"

"Thanks." The Roque averted his gaze, "That's what dad says too, but I don't really see it. They're so generic."

Shaking his head, the green eyed boy popped the gum that was in his mouth, "Not really. I've never seen any like the one of the...what's it? Field? Either way, it looks cool."

"Thanks." He felt a bit like a parakeet, repeating himself, "My lack of art skills aside, how's winter break been so far? What presents did you get?"

"Mom and dad got me a new broom!" He was practically vibrating in excitement, "The Curcus 600! It's so fast, it's amazing! Do you know how much Abel is going to crap herself?"

"Yeah, she'll have a field day." Adrian snorted, "Or up practices from two hours to three. You can never really tell with her."

"True. She's a right bitch when it comes to Quodpot." Harry nodded sagely, amusement in his eyes, "I still remember when she practically knocked Griggs off his broom the last practice before winter break! The Quod exploded on him after that and everything!"

Nodding, Adrian agreed. Olivia Abel was a monster on her broom, the youngest captain of the school team to date. She was only a seventh year, yet she had easily beat out even some of the upperclassmen players for the position. Adrian imagined Harry could pull that off when they were older; he had that sort of natural talent on a broom to be able to lead the team just as well as she does.

"Bitchy tendencies aside, I wait in the bleachers during every practice before we go to dinner. I'd appreciate not waiting another hour. Try to tell her to work on that." Adrian rolled his eyes, grabbing a package from under his desk, "Anyways, here. Merry Christmas."

Harry smiled, grabbing the green wrapped package and not waiting a moment before tearing into it. Among opening it and realizing that it was, in fact, a very large stack of Stephen King novels, green eyes practically glazed over. A smile stretched from ear to ear on his face as he looked up at Adrian, "You know me too well."

"Yeah, I do." The brown eyed boy laughed slightly, "Now, where's my present? Will it trigger anymore startling revelations?"

"No, at least it shouldn't." Rolling his eyes, the Speir boy set his books to the side and nodded towards the stairs, "C'mon, they should've all settled down by now. We can go fish your present out of the sack. Spoiler alert: it's more candy."

"Just what I like to hear."

 **The Same Day. Hogwarts Castle.**

"I got a Quidditch book." Ryan looked at Ernie with a strained expression, "A bloody Quidditch book."

They were sitting down for breakfast after opening their gifts, and Ernie gave him a sympathetic look, "Well, at least Hermione got you that History of Hogwarts book. Seems like an interesting read."

Huffing, Ryan shook his head, "Why can't he just get over it? I'm never going to be good on a broom. Besides, the best gift was yours. I'd love chuck a few dungbombs you got me at my father, if he wouldn't strangle me."

"He can't strangle you." Ernie remarked flippantly, grabbing a sandwich off a tray, "You're the chosen one."

"Some chosen one." Ryan muttered before smiling, "I guess I did get the Philosopher's stone back, didn't I?"

"Um, yes, with my help." The blonde boy raised an eyebrow, "And Susan's. Surprisingly."

"Of course." The Potter laughed, grabbing some snack cakes off the table, "I could bloody live off of these!"

"I know. Now, what are we doing with the..." Ernie glanced around the near empty Great Hall, "Polyjuice Potion. Are we doing it tonight?"

Ryan nodded shortly, "We'll have to let Susan know. She's bound to flip on us if we don't tell her."

"She's been acting strange lately." The other Hufflepuff frowned, "She's not as...nice...as she usually is. Pitched a fit about Hermione helping us."

"She's been more irritable, I'll give you that, but she's just worried about us. Besides, most of it's probably a side effect of being around Sophie." Ryan's expression soured, "I still can't believe the pretentious jerk talked crap about us all last year and has the nerve to lie to Susan's face about it!"

"Susan is naive. She's going to take advantage of that." Ernie sighed, "Besides, we have bigger things to worry about."

"Like how, for some incomprehensible reason, people think I've opened the Chamber of Secrets? Me, of all people, a Hufflepuff! The Boy-Who-Lived! That I'm controlling a huge snake and ordering it to kill people via parseltongue?"

"Exactly, although when you state it so bluntly it sounds a lot worse than we originally thought." Ernie shrugged, "Once we get Malfoy, though, everything will be fine."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

 ** _AN: Favorite parts?_**

 ** _Short one cause I've been busy with band stuff and my English projects. Have the next chap ready though so it'll be out soon._**


End file.
